Dueño de tu corazón
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Jugaba con ella. Con su corazón. Y Hyuuga Hinata no sabía que hacer para apartarlo de su mente. Aun después de utilizarla, de saciarse de ella cuanto quisiera, de herir sus sentimientos...no podía dejar de amarlo. Uzumaki Naruto era su primer y único amor. Frío y apasionado, de cualquier forma, le amaba. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Podía llegar a sentir algo por la pequeña Hinata? u/a
1. Chapter 1

_Y con una nueva historia llego, llena de pasión descontrolada y problemas, como siempre jeje (esto ya parece una novela jaja) _

_Como siempre, esta historia pertenece a Kishimoto, aunque yo agarré sus personajes, los transformé y les hice unos pequeños cambios para hacer esta historia. _

_-Diferencia de edad ( como siempre, soy una obsesionada)_

_-Categoria M, lemon a cantar XDD _

_-¡A disfrutar!- (no literalmente) XD _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dueño de tu corazón<br>**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pasión<em>

Lo que ellos compartían no era simplemente pasión, lo que ellos sentían iba mucho más allá de eso.

Naruto sabía que no era amor, o tal vez no, dudaba ante ese aspecto, pero, lejos de toda duda, lo que él sentía por esa chica era algo que casi lo llevaba a la locura, al desespero.

Esa chica despertaba un fuego y un descontrol impropios, o no, de él.

Cada parte de su cuerpo, su mirada, sus movimientos, su sonrisa...todo, toda ella era única y exclusivamente suya. Desde cada mechón de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Le pertenecía, era su dueño y ella lo sabía, lo sabía a pesar de que se resistía, a pesar de que le evitaba y desviaba la mirada a otro lado, porque también lo sentía, sentía tanta o la misma pasión que él con tan sólo mirarse.

Hinata era la mujer que deseaba. Y poco le importaba que tuviera 16 años, que él fuera jonin y que le llevara una ventaja de siete años, poco le importaba lo que pensaran o miraran los demás, lo mandaba todo al cuerno, porque era suya.

Sólo él podía tener su amor

Ningún hombre se atrevería a poner sus manos sobre ella mientras él estuviera vivo, porque antes, era capaz de matarlos.

Si, se había vuelto un obseso, pero todo tenía una explicación.

Tan simple como que Hinata estaba locamente enamorada de él. Y, ¿Qué podía hacer él cuando esa dulce pequeña de ojos claros se le declaraba con toda esa ternura que llevaba tiempo observando? No supo cuando fue que se acercó, ni se acordaba cuando fue el primer beso que compartieron, únicamente supo que después de eso, ese delicioso sabor sería suyo para siempre.

Y así fue, de hecho, todavía iba. Tan sólo seis meses de conocerse y esa pasión se había encendido en él como una llama ardiente y latente. _Una llama que nunca se apagaría_. Por muchas mujeres con las que hubiera estado, ninguna de ellas despertaba esa pasión descontrolada como lo hacía Hinata.

Su hermosa y tímida Hinata

-Naruto-

El rubio su rostro, encontrándose en su propia cama, cubierta con su sábana, a Sakura, ocultando su cuerpo desnudo bajo esta.

No sabía si era bueno o malo, tampoco le importaba. Se acostaba con su amiga y también lo había hecho con otras mujeres hará un par de semanas. Era un playboy, si, pero no podía remediarlo, los rasgos atractivos que había heredado de su padre y ese carácter tan fuerte y rudo de su madre atraían a casi todas las féminas de la aldea. Se enamoraban de él con tan sólo mirarle y no podía negar que le gustaba eso, pero todo ese amor que únicamente se transformaba después en sexo, no era nada más que eso, sexo, atracción física, ninguna de ella se había parado seriamente a preguntarle que era lo que le gustaba, o si tenía familia...únicamente sexo.

Quizá un caso no muy particular era Sakura, una amiga de la infancia que ciertamente no sabia si estaba enamorado de él o lo seguía estando de Sasuke. Indiferente. Eso también le era algo irrelevante. Podrían acostarse juntos cuantas veces desearan sus cuerpos, pero no había nada más, que sexo.

Por eso, por eso quería conservar a Hinata. Porque ella era la única que realmente le amaba. Que le importaba lo que hacía, la única que se preocupaba con él.

Ella era única y no la perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó ella, sentándose en esa pequeña cama, sujetando la manta sobre su pecho

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Naruto tirando la toalla de cabeza a un lado y sentándose en la cama para ponerse sus botas- quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras, esta noche no vendré- se alzó, agarró una chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios. Sabía que Naruto era un mujeriego, y odiaba que lo fuera, porque lo quería sólo para ella. Quería que sólo la besara a ella, que únicamente la mirara a ella. Pero conociéndolo como lo conocía...Naruto no cambiaría aunque se lo pidiera. Era libre, hacía siempre lo que quería...y de todas esas cosas que hacía, a ella le interesaba saber cual era la razón por la que Naruto a veces no llegaba a su piso en toda la noche.

¿Qué chica podía retenerlo en la cama tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera cuando ellos lo hacían, permanecían juntos. Una vez terminados, Naruto se alzaba de la cama y se daba un baño. Sintió celos de esa que posiblemente podía mantener a Naruto en su cama toda la noche.

¿Quien podría ser?

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, Hinata se metió en la gran bañera de su mansión; una bañera que de bañera no tenía nada, ya que más bien parecía una fuente termal, pero que de relajante, no se lo quitaba nadie.<p>

Se sumergió y nadó, volviendo a sacar su cabeza, echando el cabello hacía atrás. Sonrió de nuevo. Estaba demasiado contenta. No había nadie en casa, su padre, su hermana y su primo habían partido a una especie de reunión a otra aldea y ella, por estar de misión y llegar días más tarde, tuvo la gran suerte de no estar obligada a ir con ellos.

Su casa estaba vacía, excepto por los guardias y sirvientes, y hoy pasaría una noche entera sin ellos.

Volvió a sumergirse y volvió a salir para agarrar el jabón y empezar a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

Hoy se iría a dormir tarde, viendo películas de amor, con su pijama más cómodo y comiendo pizza y un bol de helado de chocolate.

Empezó a tararear una canción, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por el calor del baño.

-_Aitakute zutto furetakute motto Kimi no yokogao kireina yubisaki...Naze toozakatte yuku no__ ..._-y cantando, siguió enjabonando su cuerpo- _Hitomi tojitemo mimi fusaidemo, Hanikamu egao atatakana kiok..._- calló de repente y dejó de enjabonarse el cuerpo; cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder furiosamente.

-Sigue cantando-

Su voz. Tan grave y profunda como siempre, le hizo estremecer.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo conseguía siempre escaparse de sus guardias y entrar en su casa?

Abrió sus ojos y viró su rostro hacía la puerta. Allí, apoyado contra el marco, tan sexy y apuesto como siempre, con esa ropa que tanto le favorecía, con ese porte, con ese carácter frío y burlón, con aquel cabello medio húmedo pegándose a su cuello, tan rubio como el sol y esos ojos azules tan llenos de vitalidad y travesura, ojos que lograban desarmarla con tan sólo una mirada...su labios curvándose en una sonrisa ladina...

Apartó rápidamente sus ojos, mirando el agua cubierta de jabón.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- sabía que era una pregunta tonta, puesto que sabía perfectamente a lo que venía.

Naruto sólo veía en ella a esa chica con la que se podía acostar las veces que quisiera. Una muñeca que utilizaba cuando quería y a su antojo...y odiaba eso, no, más bien deseaba odiarle. Pero...pero su corazón mandaba mucho más que su razón y su amor por él...siempre la obligaba a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Porque a pesar de como la trataba, le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Él era, su primer amor.

-Sigue- cortó él, con esa voz improvista de sentimientos.

Hinata viró un poco su rostro, avergonzada.

-Como qui-quieres que siga...contigo mirándome...-murmuró, abrazándose. No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que él seguía empecinado en que siguiera cantando.

No sabía si realmente le gustaba oírla cantar o es que únicamente quería avergonzarla. Hinata no cantaba, no al menos en público, por eso Naruto, le pedía que cantara para él. Sólo para él, porque, asombrándola de sobre manera, Naruto le prohibió cantar en cualquier otro lado que no estuviera él y sin su permiso.

Era algo excesivo, pues ella nunca se pararía a cantar delante de otras personas, a no ser que por fuerzas mayores, en el caso de las fiestas de su padre, tuviera que hacerlo.

-Siempre estoy mirándote- interrumpió su voz dentro de sus pensamientos, provocando que se abrazara más- sal del agua-

Le miró de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¿Qué saliera del agua?

Naruto se levantó, agarrando su toalla y parándose cerca de la gran bañera. ¡¿Acaso estaba loco o qué?

Salir desnuda!

-N-no voy a-

-Me quedaré aquí- y se agachó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano- no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas-

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida

-C-como quieres que...¡vete!-gritó muerta de vergüenza, metiéndose hasta los hombros-¡sal de aquí!-

Naruto alzó una ceja

-Te he visto montones de veces desnuda-

-¡No es lo mismo!-su cara sonrojada al completo mientras Naruto rodaba sus ojos.

Otra cosa que no comprendía y que realmente le molestaba de verdad era que fuera tan despreocupado, que hablara de temas como la desnudez y el sexo con toda normalidad, como si eso no fuera nada importante.

-No voy a hacerte nada- se paró en pie, colocando la toalla sobre su hombro- esta noche estoy muy cansado...- y frotó su nuca, mirando a un lado mientras Hinata bajaba su mirada, triste.

Sabía lo que significaba "estar cansado". De nuevo, había vuelto a acostarse con otras mujeres. Eso le provocaba mucho dolor y ganas de llorar. Por muy enamorada que estuviera de él, Naruto seguiría acostándose con otras mujeres, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

-Por favor...-murmuró ella, sintiendo la mirada del rubio- vete...-

-No- y de ahí no se movería hasta que saliera de la bañera- sal de una maldita vez, Hinata-

Mordiendo su labio y muy frustrada, sabiendo que no se movería de ahí, se acercó lentamente, abrazándose y muriéndose por dentro. ¿Por qué la humillaba de esa forma?

Se detuvo en el borde y suspiró, casi temblando y sintiendo sus ojos llorosos. Mordiendo su labio más fuerte, puso las manos sobre el borde y de un pequeño salto salió del agua. En cuanto lo hizo, su largo cabello cubrió sus pechos hasta sus caderas y se pegó a su espalda, ocultando su trasero, el agua resbala por su cuerpo, casi tembloroso y febril, empuñando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera , cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

Estaría más que satisfecho al verla de esa forma

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió la toalla rodearle los hombros y cubrir su cuerpo, sacando el largo cabello de dentro. Pero ella volvió a entrecerrar la mirada, triste al saber que realmente Naruto había estado con otra mujer.

Sintió su mano acariciando su mejilla, mejillas que de nuevo volvían a estar fuertemente sonrojadas. Esta descendió hasta su mentón, obligándola a mirarle. Lo vio acercarse a sus labios e inconscientemente los separó. Naruto colocó la mano sobre su cuello, acariciandolo y Hinata pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa y tan condenadamente sexy que la hipnotizaba y la volvía una boba. Juntó sus labios, y tan pronto como lo hizo, su lengua también se hizo presente, exigiendo una respuesta, que inmediatamente llegó. Él movía sus labios, jugaba con su lengua y Hinata le seguía, perdida en ese beso que tanto le gustaba y que por más que pensara que había besado los de otra mujer, no podía dejar de gustar.

Intentó separarse al pensar en esos labios compartidos, pero Naruto la sujetó de la cabeza y la obligó a mantenerse unida a él y a sus labios, labios que cada vez exigían más y más. Hinata intentó librarse, pero de nada servía que lo hiciera, Naruto era y siempre sería el triple de fuerte de que ella.

Así que sin más que hacer, dejó de forcejear y empezó a devolver ese beso que, por muy compartido que estuviera, seguía encendiéndola y excitándola. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sintiéndose a punto de caer, se agarró a él, provocando que la toalla que rodeaba sus hombros cayera al suelo. Al instante, las manos masculinas descendieron de su cabeza, pasando por sus hombros hasta agarrar su pechos. Hinata gimió contra boca quedándose sin fuerzas al sentir esas manos jugar con ellos; sus labios se separaron y descendieron por su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Hinata se agarró a él con fuerza, respirando agitada y con sus piernas flaqueando, sintiendo su intimidad excitada.

-Naruto...-

Y mientras su boca jugaba con sus pechos, sus manos agarraban su trasero con presión, pegándola a su cintura y notando de paso ese bulto en sus pantalones. Se sentía orgullosa cuando sentía que ella también podía excitarle, pero...¿cuantas mujeres lo habrían hecho antes que ella?

Segundos después, sintió la fría pared en su espalda, su cabello pegándose a esta, sus labios de nuevo devorando los suyos, las piernas rodeando su cintura...y esa entrada tan repentina en ella que le hizo gritar. Y a medida que los besos aumentaban,dejando varios mordiscos en estos, las penetraciones también. Cada vez más profundas, fuertes y excitantes.

Jadeaban, gemían, gritaban el nombre del otro hasta que los dos sintieron que llegaban al clímax, un clímax que los golpeó a los dos violentamente, haciéndoles estremecer. Respirando fuerte, Naruto apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando relajarse, mientras Hinata se abrazaba a él, casi llorando.

Esto era lo que pasaba cada vez que se veían, se entregaban, una y mil veces, y luego Naruto se retiraba, sin nada más que un simple "hasta mañana".

Y Hinata estaba empezando a rozar el límite de ese "hasta mañana".

-D-dijiste...que no me harías nada...-susurró ella, sintiendo como se retiraba y la dejaba con suavidad sobre el suelo. Él se abrochó su pantalón y la miró, sonriendo de esa forma tan...

-Nunca creas en mis palabras, pequeña- murmuró sobre su frente, depositando un pequeño beso en él. Hinata cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor de ese beso tan diferente a los dados con anterioridad- cambiate, te espero en la sala-

Y tal como había entrado, salió de ese gran baño, dejando a una destrozada Hinata, que se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose.

De nueva cuenta lo había vuelto a hacer. Se había dejado llevar por ese gran amor que sentía por él, en vez de imponer a su fuerza, a su razón para detenerle.

Había vuelto a hacer lo que él quería

.

.

.

Vestida con su pijama de pantalón rojo corto y una camisa de manga corta roja con un dibujo de una japonesa en medio; parada en medio del pasillo, bajó su mirada de esa puerta en la que tras ella se encontraría Naruto.

-Señorita-

La casera y sirvienta más antigua de su mansión, Ayane-san, se acercó a ella con cara preocupada, se detuvo a pocos pasos y señaló la puerta con la mirada. Hinata suspiró, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Señorita, sabe que no..no está bien. Si su padre se entera que ese chico anda por aquí se molestara y mucho-

-Lo sé Aya-sa...-miró a la puerta-por favor, que nadie se entere de que está aquí. No dejes que los guardias entren y...-la miró- evita que los otros sirvientes digan algo-

Ayane siguió mirándola con preocupación.

-Hinata-san, sé que no es menester el meterme en sus asuntos...pero debería terminar con esto. Ese chico, todo el mundo conoce lo...-suspiró- ese chico no es adecuado para usted- Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo pero Aya le alzó por el mentón- Hinata deberías terminar esto cuanto antes, sino terminaras muy herida.-le acarició la mejilla, apartó el mechón tras su oreja- no quiero que sufras-

Sonriendo levemente, Hinata agarró su mano entre las suyas.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Aya-san.- la anciana sonrió un poco- lo...tendré en cuenta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto pasaba los canales de esa tele aburrido. La mejor y más cara mansión de toda la aldea y resultaba que no tenían ni un canal bueno.

Se acomodó en aquel gran sofá, dejando su cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo mientras pasaba los canales con el mando. Nada, por más que pasara no daban nada.

¿Donde estaba Hinata y por qué tardaba tanto?

Dejó de pasar los canales, sonriendo ladino al recordar lo pasado hace minutos.

-No voy a hacerte nada...-repitió sus palabras en un murmuro sin dejar de sonreír.

Sólo ella podía creerle tal mentira. Estaba cansado si, pero nunca se cansaría de lo que más le gustaba hacer, y mucho menos mientras la tuviera en sus manos. Hinata era suya y haría con ella lo que quisiera, porque ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él y mientras siguiera estándolo, nada podría impedirle tenerla las veces que quisiera.

Escuchó la puerta correrse, y su sonrisa se amplió al detectar ese pequeño chakra que tanto conocía. Esta volvió a cerrarse y al escuchar sus pasos acercarse, dejó de sonreír, mirando desinteresado la tele.

Hinata se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, bien alejada de él, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas. Ninguna reacción por su parte y ella, en su interior, agradeció eso, eso, y que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Tan sólo la luz de la tele iluminaba parte de sus cuerpos.

-¿Tomaste la píldora?- Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, pero al rato y con lentitud asintió.

Era una verdadera pesadilla que siempre le recordara lo mismo. ¿La píldora? Claro que la tomaba, no quería saber lo que ocurriría si descubría que estaba embarazada.

Si, si que lo sabía, su padre la mataría

Un grito se escuchó en la tele, producto de la chica que huía despavorida de al parecer una sombra, la sombra de Drácula. Hinata miró fijamente a la chica, que con facilidad fue atrapada entre los brazos del vampiro, que giró su cuerpo con ella, dejándola medio incorporada mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y acercaba sus afilados dientes a su blanco cuello, tocándose con la lengua esos incisivos tan blancos, que pronto se tonarían rojos por la sangre.

Espero impaciente mirando fijamente como los dientes del vampiro rozaban su cuello. Tocó su cuello cuando este clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la desmayada mujer, que de pronto despertó ante ese dolor. Frunció sus labios, pensando que si ese tal Drácula existiera, un mordisco así mataría a cualquiera.

Naruto sonrió, divertido al ver como Hinata se metía en la piel de la chica y miraba aterrorizada esa escena.

_Como si algo de eso fuera a pasar._..

Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, proporcionándole una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa. Viró el rostro, posando la mirada en la peliazul.

-¿Has escuchado eso?- preguntó él, sonriendo.

Hinata le miró, extrañada

-N-no...¿el qué?-

-Entonces deben ser imaginaciones mías..-dijo él desintegrado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano-o no..?-miró por la ventana, silbando al ver la luna redonda en todo su esplendor- ya me parecía a mí que...debe ser eso-

-¿E-eso?-

-En noches con luna como esta...dicen que una bestia aparece en la aldea- dijo sonando lo más serio posible- una bestia mitad hombre mitad lobo que vaga por las oscuras calles en busca de una presa que llevarse a la boca-

Hinata no supo si creerse eso..

-Si no encuentra nada que comer, entra en las casas de la forma más sigilosa posible- No supo si creérselo pero estaba empezando a asustarse- y cuando ve algo que le gusta, muestra sus afilados dientes, lamiéndose mientras la saliva resbala de ellos.-Hinata respingó al escuchar un golpe afuera en el pasillo y miró asustada hacía la puerta. Naruto sonrió con malicia al ver su estado- una vez que la bestia ha encontrado su presa, posando su roja mirada sobre el cuerpo durmiente de una hermosa joven, se vuelve a acercar...-Hinata volvió a sentir la madera crujiendo en el pasillo y se tensó, mirando al rubio asustada.

-Naruto...-

Naruto la miró, sonriendo ladino

-¿Estás asustada?- es pregunta hecha con tanta burla era únicamente para molestarla, y se hubiera enfadado si en ese momento no estuviera sintiendo esos crujidos cerca de la puerta- No te preocupes, no creo que venga a por ti- Hinata le miró- estás conmigo, así que nada va a pasarte-el vampiro de la tele rió, mostrando sus afilados y sangrientos dientes-aunque...-miró el falso reloj que no llevaba- debería partir, mañana tengo que ir a una misión- se levantó del sofá, sonriendo al sentirse agarrado.

-¡N-no te vayas!-Hinata había agarrado su camisa y pidió cabizbaja y muy sonrojada que se quedara- po-por favor...no...me dejes sola- la madera volvió a crujir fuera y ella miró a la puerta, preocupada.

¿Y si era la bestia? ¿Y si Naruto se equivocaba y venía a por ella?

En cuanto Naruto se sentó de nuevo, Hinata se abrazó a él con fuerza, haciendo, sin que se diera cuenta, sonreír al rubio, que pasó un brazo por sus hombros, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

_Esto._ Esto era lo que quería él. Que estuviera a su lado, que le abrazara, poder sentir el calor de ese menudo cuerpo sin necesidad de haber sexo por el medio, saber que solamente él podía protegerla.

Y le gustaba. Era extraño pero, sentir a Hinata de esa forma, le gustaba.

-Quedándome esta noche no evitaras que esa bestia pueda venir la siguiente noche, o la próxima, o tal vez...-Hinata se estrechó contra él, cerrando sus ojos y casi temblando.

Si, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que no debía creer en historias como esas a su edad, pero...¿quien no creería en ellas estando en una enorme mansión, con todo apagado y sola?

.

.

Ninguno habló en un rato, mirando la película mientras se mantenían abrazados. Hinata dejó de tener miedo para pasar a sentir calidez y una agradable duermevela. El poder estar de esa forma, abrazada a él, era un sueño que de las veces que venía, poco podía cumplir. Y le encantaba. Poder sentir a Naruto, a la persona que más amaba, acariciar su brazo y proporcionándole toda la protección que necesitara...

No podía. No podía alejarse de él. Nunca. Su corazón le pertenecía, él era su dueño y por nada del mundo podría separarse de él.

Ya casi adormecida, sintió la mano masculina sobre su rostro, al cual giró y juntó sus labios. Suave y muy tierno, Hinata giró un poco su cuerpo, agarrándose a su camisa y poniéndose un poco a su altura, entregándose a ese beso. Beso que empezaba otra vez a tornarse pasional.

Naruto tiró de su brazo, obligándola a sentarse sobre él sin romper en ningún momento el beso que de nuevo los transportaría a la pasión.

Por un momento, Naruto separó sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa ladina, que para Hinata era una de las más sexys que Naruto tenía. Una entre las mil.

-Debo confesarte que...esa bestia no sólo come a sus presas...-y volvió a besarla, descendiendo su mano hasta el cordel que ataba el pantalón y lo desataba. Hinata suspiró contra sus labios, imaginándose de antemano lo que ocurriría ahora- también...-Hinata se agarró a su cuello, cerrando sus ojos sonrojada furiosamente al sentir esa mano introducirse en el pantalón- le encanta jugar con ellas...-sonriendo, Naruto acarició por sobre la braguita, lo que provocó que ella gimiera y él ampliara su sonrisa. Acercó su boca a la oreja de ella- hasta saciar su deseo-Y gimió alto al sentirlo dentro, agarrándose fuerte a su camisa- Y tú..-Hinata no supo si su voz estaba sonando ronca o era ella que empezaba a no atender a su alrededor- nunca me saciaré de ti-

Hinata se agarró a él, gimiendo al sentir su mano acariciarle. Y es que ahora no podría hacer nada, no podía pensar en nada, únicamente en entregarse de nuevo, una y otra vez...hasta cansarse...

.

.

Molestándole la luz del día, Hinata se movió para el otro lado, pero la luz siguió llegándole así que decidió abrir sus ojos y enfocar poco a poco donde estaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en su cama y agarrando la manta sobre su pecho que había descubierto su desnudez.

Nada. Nuevamente, la cama estaba vacía, como siempre ocurría después de entregarse a él. Desaparecía como la noche y ella, sin poder evitarlo se sentía triste y dolida, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Amaba a Naruto, lo amaba tan fuertemente que hasta dolía. Dolía el no tener su amor, el que se marchara cada mañana, que se acostara con otras mujeres, que la ignorara por las calles como si no se conocieran de nada...

_-...debería terminar con esto. Ese chico, todo el mundo conoce lo...-suspiró- ese chico no es adecuado para usted-_

_-Hinata deberías terminar esto cuanto antes, sino terminaras muy herida...no quiero que sufras...-_

_¿Terminar...?_ ¿Sería tan fácil como decirlo?

* * *

><p>Ese día Naruto partió con sus compañeros de equipo a la misión, ignorando que cuando volviera se encontraría con problemas que jamás pensó imaginar.<p>

.

.

.

**.CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>No sé, no sé que lo que habrá hecho Naruto, pero no me gusta para nada como terminó esa frase. A Naruto, ruega para que nada le haya pasado a Hinata jjajaja<em>

_En fin, que espero vuestros coments! Gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros RR! _

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Episodio 2. Dueño de tu corazón_

_**Sinopsis:** No sabría como describirlo. Pasión o algo más allá de ese sentimiento; tampoco le importaba mucho. Únicamente debía tener una cosa en mente, que sólo él podía ser el dueño de su corazón. _

_*Rated M. Lemon y escenas algo fuertes_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Mentiras_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después de la partida de Naruto...<br>_

Hinata miraba a Tsunade con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrada, sorprendida, incrédula; Tsunade en cambio, dejó el informe sobre la mesa de su despacho y la miró seriamente.

-Creo que después de ver esto, merezco una explicación-

Hinata separó sus labios, en un intento por decir algo, deseosa de poder hablar, pero sin fuerzas para hacerlo. Así que una sola palabra salió de sus labios

-Embarazada...- su mirada descendió a su vientre y colocó una de sus manos en su vientre. Estaba embarazada. Dentro de ella se estaba empezando a formar una vida. Pero...¿por qué? Si ella...

-Tsunade-sama...-alzó la mirada- yo...yo me tomé...-

-Nada es cien por cien seguro en cuanto a relaciones. Las píldoras no son excepción- Hinata volvió a mirar su vientre, observando por parte de la rubia una mirada sombría y triste- y bien-unió sus manos sobre la mesa-¿qué piensas hacer?-

Hinata volvió a mirarla, sin comprenderla.

-Todavía es temprano, podríamos hacer una intervención antes que-

-¿Quiere que aborte?-preguntó ella asombrada- Tsunade-sama yo no podría...-

-No es cuestión de poder o no, comprende que tienes 16 años y que si tu padre se entera de que estás embarazada...-soltó aire, preocupada- Hinata, te obligara a abortar.-

¿Abortar? ¿Podría ser capaz de una barbaridad como esa? Matar a un bebé que ni siquiera había tomado forma...matar al bebé que crecía en su vientre.

-No puedo...-se abrazó el vientre, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos- no puedo...matar...-

Tsunade siguió mirándola fijamente, no pudiendo creer que alguien como ella pudiera quedarse embarazada.

Cuando la trajeron al hospital diciendo que se había desmayado, no le dio importancia, pero en cuanto sus compañeros le dijeron de que últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, que incluso devolvía por las mañanas, se preocupó y mandó a examinarla.

Cuando vio sus análisis no pudo caber de la sorpresa. Leyó y releyó el informe una y otra vez, haciendo ella la prueba para comprobar si eso era correcto.

Y lo era

Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más dulce e inocente, la más tímida de toda la aldea...estaba embarazada.

Por eso se desmayaba constantemente, devolvía o se quedaba sin fuerzas. Un niño de dos semanas crecía en su vientre. Y al parecer fuerte y sano.

Ahora, frente a ella, seguía sin poder creerse que la Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de Hiashi y la más protegida, hubiera quedado embarazada.

Buscó de entre todos los chicos de la aldea un posible acertado, y muchos pasaron por su cabeza, pero no con intención de ir más allá de la amistad. Por supuesto que Hinata era hermosa. Se había convertido en casi una diosa con esa piel blanca y ese cabello que contrastaba con esta a sus 16 años pero...y como si se encendiera una bombilla en su cabeza, un recuerdo vino a ella, uno que le hizo asombrarse al darse cuenta que quien era, era el que menos se lo esperaba.

Y lo pensaba en serio, no se lo pensaba de él, ni mucho menos.

Viéndola acariciarse el vientre, desvió su mirada al cajón que tenía al costado, lo abrió y de dentro sacó una cajita, la cual dejó delante de Hinata. La peliazul miró esa pequeña caja amarronada, volviendo a mirar a Tsunade.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ábrelo-

Dudosa, estiró su mano agarrando la caja, mirándola unos segundos, antes de abrirla. Se quedó un poco sorprendida con el contenido y agarró con cuidado la cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de sol, que era de cristal y dentro de este, se encontraba una pequeña luna menguante de color violeta.

-Es precioso-murmuró sonriendo

-Es para tí- Hinata la miró de golpe.

-¿Para...mi?- volvió a mirar el collar, sin creerse que algo que de seguro debía ser muy caro fuera para ella.

-Naruto me la dio- completó Tsunade mirando a la chica- el padre del ese bebé-

Hinata volvió a dejar el collar en la cajita, lo cerró y devolvió sobre la mesa, cabizbaja.

-No puedo aceptarlo- Tsunade agarró la caja y la abrió, observando el colgante

-Me sorprendió bastante cuando dijo que era para ti. En ese entonces, no tenía ni idea de la relación que podríais tener los dos...-cerró la caja, sonriendo- recuerdo que me ordenó estrictamente que te la diera cuando hubiera partido- miró a Hinata- estaba adorable, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- apoyó su cabeza en su mano, sonriendo-hacía mucho que no veía así de cohibido-

-No puedo...-murmuró- no puedo...-tragó saliva y alzó la mirada- no le diga nada-

Tsunade miró aburrida la caja que pasaba entre sus dedos

-Naruto...-desvió la mirada- lo que menos desea...es que alguien le ate-

Tsunade dejó de mover la cajita para mirarla. Hinata había juntado sus manos sobre sus piernas

-Además...él...-su mirada se ensombreció y Tsunade se enderezó en la silla, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hinata, Naruto te obligó a...-pero Hinata negó.

-Yo le amo-y una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios- le amo con...pasión.-

La rubia entrecerró su mirada, comprendiendo esas palabras.

-Naruto no...no siente nada por mi. Él siempre...se cuela en mi mansión y...únicamente soy lo que desea. Una de... entre muchas- pasó un mechó de cabello tras su oreja, sintiendo su voz empezar a temblar- P-por eso...-alzó la mirada hacia los ojos castaños de la Hokage- n-no le diga nada. Yo...-abrazó su vientre- cuidaré de él-

.

.

.

-Sabes lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?- dejando la cajita en la mesa, preguntó seria, imaginándose los problemas que acarrearían sobre la muchacha. La vio asentir y ella suspiró, empezando a sentirse fatigada con sólo imaginarse tales problemas- está bien Hinata, si así lo deseas...yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer-

La peliazul sonrió, esta vez, con sinceridad, acariciando su vientre.

-Gracias-

Tsunade sonrió también, pasándole la cajita.

-Esto es tuyo-

* * *

><p><em>Otra semana después...<em>

Hinata se sentó en la cama y metió dentro la cajita ese collar, resguardándolo después en su cajón de la mesita de noche. Tras eso, bajó la mirada a su vientre, al cual alzó su camisa y lo observó. Sólo llevaba unas semanas y su vientre todavía no se notaba demasiado. Lo acarició, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes bebé, tu y yo solos saldremos adelante-

Picaron a la puerta y bajando su camisa, Hinata ordenó que entraran. Ayane entro y cerró tras ella, quedándose parada a un lado.

-Señorita...-

-Aya-san- Hinata se levantó y acercó a la ventana. Observó la oscura noche sobre Konoha y sonrió al recordar la historia de "la bestia". La anciana se acercó preocupada a ella, mirando también por la ventana-quiero que refuercen todo. Que los guardias hagan turnos, que vigilen puertas y ventanas-miró a mujer-haz que...no vuelva a entrar-

-Señorita...-agarró su mano entre las suyas, melancólica.

-Tenías razón Aya-san, como siempre- sonriendo, volvió a mirar por la ventana- lo mejor...es que todo termine-

.

.

* * *

><p>Actitud extraña.<p>

Para Neji, que poco conocía a su prima, verla...comiendo chocolatinas, con todo de sus envoltorios a su alrededor, con la mesa con un cuenco de fruta, una sopa, arroz y helados...eso era demasiado extraño.

_-Hinata-sama, no cree que...está comiendo demasiado- preguntó un día al verla de nuevo repleta de comida-no podrá moverse si sigue...comiendo de esa forma- y miró asqueado toda la mezcla de comidas_

_-Estoy bien-respondió ella, sonriendo tan radiante y con esas típicas sonrojadas mejillas que no pudo evitar por un momento pensar que se veía muy hermosa- ahora...debo cuidarme-_

Vale. Esa frase le descolocó bastante. ¿Cuidarse, con todo lo que comía?

.

.

Pero no sólo para él fue extraña, sino también para Naruto, que llegado una tarde de esa misión, no pudo adentrarse en la mansión de la peliazul debido a la cantidad de guardias que custodiaban su ventana y las entradas de la casa. No entendía ese refuerzo, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Esa noche, podría estar con cualquiera. No tenía que ser precisamente con ella.

.

.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tres días, tres días habían pasado sin que pudiera verla, y cuando lo hacía, que era en las calles, iba siempre acompañada o de su primo, o más guardias. o de esa anciana que trabajaba en esa casa desde que las Hyuuga eran pequeñas. Y el que no se dignara ni siquiera a mirarle... empezaba a rozar el limite de su paciencia, una paciencia de la que él no era poseedora precisamente.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero únicamente deseaba acostarse con ella. Ya todas las otras mujeres de la aldea habían perdido su toque, todas tenían la cara, el cuerpo y los besos de Hinata. Y ninguna de ellas le llenaba como lo hacía la verdadera.

Deseaba estar con ella

* * *

><p>Hinata alzó la mirada al cielo, tan azul y sin una nube que pudiera tapar ese caliente sol veraniego. Estiró sus brazos al cielo, sonriendo.<p>

-Es un día maravillo, verdad que si Aya-san?- la anciana asintió, sonriendo algo inquieta, algo que notó Hinata- ¿Ocurre algo Aya-san?-

La anciana se detuvo dos pasos más adelante de ella y se volteó. Hinata llevaba una camisa de manga corta amplia y blanca, que le permitía ocultar ese vientre de apenas unas semanas, unos pantalones cortos de algodón azulados y cómodos y una bambas blancas. Su cabello largo y cayendo sobre sus hombros y esa mirada inocente hizo que sonriera.

-Pareces otra-se acercó a ella y agarró sus manos- eres...toda una mujer- y soltando una de sus manos, acarició su rostro, dejando a una extrañada Hinata.

-Aya-san...-

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó- voy a ir a buscarle un rico helado, que de seguro refrescara su cuerpo y el de mi pequeño- palmeó con suavidad el vientre de este, sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a Hinata- enseguida vuelvo- y agarrando sus largas faldas, salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Hinata la observó partir, sin comprenderla, pero un helado...no vendría nada mal.

Uniendo sus manos tras su espalda, siguió su camino, sonriendo. Disfrutando de ese día, cuando tuvo que detenerse al caer alguien delante de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron más que sorprendidos y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

-Naruto...-murmuró, desviando el rostro a un lado viéndole acercarse- N-no te acerques- y se retiró ella un par de pasos.

.

.

-Me estás evitando-su voz fría y también molesta, le hizo encogerse y cogerse un brazos

Hinata no respondió, todavía mirando a un lado. Naruto había vuelto a acercarse y ahora tan sólo sus cuerpos podían rozarse.

-Tengo que irme- pero este agarró su muñeca antes que partiera- suéltame- y como siempre, haciendo caso omiso, agarró su otra muñeca y la pegó a él, provocando que le mirara.

-Qué me ocultas- acercó su rostro, quedando a escasos del suyo, el cual se sonrojó

-S-suéltame- se movió, nerviosa, intentando soltar sus muñecas, pero este volvió a acercarla, quedando pegada a su cuerpo y a centímetros de sus labios. Hinata los separó, queriendo decir algo.

Naruto desvió su mirada a sus labios y Hinata al ver sus pensamientos, viró el rostro dejando a un extrañado Naruto.

-Déjame, por favor- susurró ella, sonrojada mientras se veía libre de ese agarre. Frotó su muñeca, negada a mirarle, pero cogiendo todas las fuerzas y el valor para soltarle...todo -No vuelvas a buscarme... ni te acerques a mí...-se agarró el brazo, sintiendo que temblaba- te odio-

.

.

.

Ese largo silencio la incómodo tanto...

Una sonrisa burlona profirió de sus labios, haciendo que le mirara.

-Me odias-repitió él, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo altivo. Hinata empuñó sus manos, frustrada.

-Si te odio. Y-y...no quiero volver a verte nunca- alzó un poco su voz, llamando la atención la Naruto, que frunció el ceño- fue todo mentira. Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice.-y sonrió falsamente, con mucha dificultad- Era todo una farsa, todo para reírme un rato- se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo- sólo quería tenerte a mis durante un pies, demostrar a todas que yo...soy la única que puede mantenerte en la ca- repentinamentee, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto agarró su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con brusquedad, agarrando su cabello entre sus dedos. Hinata se removió, intentando apartarle, pero este volvió a sujetarle las muñecas, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos en busca de respuesta.

Hinata dejó de moverse en cuanto sintió que sus labios le correspondían; su fuerza disminuyó pero sus labios besaron los suyos con la misma ferocidad, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, apoderándose de la de ella para iniciar una batalla, enredándose en ella sin detenerse, profundizando el contacto. Sus manos soltaron sus muñecas para volver a sujetar su rostro, enredando de nuevo entre sus dedos su cabello. La ojiblanca únicamente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por ese amor que sentía por él, cuando la cruda realidad volvió a ella, rompiendo el beso y empujándolo de paso.

Con su mano sobre sus labios y muy sonrojada, se limpió mientras Naruto sonreía.

-No vuelvas a besarme...nunca- siseó ella, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas

Pero Naruto volvió a acercarse, sin borrar esa sonrisa tan sexy que Hinata conocía. Ella se alejó, buscando la forma de huir de ahí.

-¡Detente!-exclamó, asombrándose al toparse con un árbol. ¿Pero quien lo había puesto en medio? Ya fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso huir. Naruto la acorraló.

-Dime Hinata, ¿ha aparecido la bestia por tu casa? -ella se sonrojó, molesta, sabiendo que se burlaba de ella- pues espero que le hayas echado de menos...-volvió a acercar su rostro-porque esta bestia tiene mucha hambre- y cuando él quiso volver a besarla, algo lo detuvo. Algo que dijo ella y que lo dejó estático.

Que ella...

Hinata viró su rostro y Naruto apartó sus brazos, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

_¿Casarse?_

- Dentro de un mes...me casaré con alguien del clan...por eso...-movió sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos y los juntó, formando una linea recta. Cerró sus ojos y soltó airea lentamente- no puedo...-

.

.

-¿Y a mi qué? Te crees que me importa lo que hagas- Hinata escuchó asombrada esas palabras rudas y sardónicas, fijando la mirada en él- si quieres casarte, pues hazlo, no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Tu y yo no tenemos nada...ni lo tendremos -la observó unos segundos antes de girarse sobre sus talones y reanudar su camino- haz lo que quieras con tu vida-

Hinata le observó partir y cuando se perdió de su vista, su mirada se ensombreció bajo su flequillo, sus manos temblaron agarrándose el final de la camisa y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza hipando, dejándose caer en el suelo. Ayane se acercó sigilosa y sentándose a su lado, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

-Shh...tranquila...- pero aun diciendo esas palabras era ella quien sabía que debía de estar llorando. Si no hubiera aceptado cuando Naruto se le acercó una tarde y le pidió para dejarles hablar...si no hubiera cedido ante eso...

Todo era por su culpa

-Perdoname Hinata...-se meció con ella- perdóname-

* * *

><p>Días después, Hinata había conocido a quien sería su esposo. Aquel que la ayudaría a cubrir ese vientre cuando dentro de dos meses empezara a notarse.<p>

Todavía no sabía como se había atrevido a decirle a su padre que estaba embarazada. La fuerza había salido de ella como...no sabía como. Solamente que, en ese preciso momento, la valentía la inundó y decidió contarle todo.

Su padre había cambiado con el tiempo, y a sus dieciséis años podría decirse que ya no la humillaba tanto como antes, sin embargo, eso no impidió que se enfureciera. Y mucho más cuando le dijo que tenía intenciones de quedárselo y cuidar de él.

Hiashi prefirió no saber quien era el padre, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por saberlo y matar a ese que había dejado a su hija esperando por un niño. Aunque ese era un tema que tarde o temprano tendrían que sacar, decidió apartalo, decidiendo que, para no llamar la atención de los miembros del clan, se casaría en dos semanas con uno de los chicos del clan.

Antes de que ese vientre empezara a notarse

Se maldijo interiormente, jurando matar a aquel que había dejado a su hija en estado.

-¿Esta seguro de esto, Hiashi?- Tsunade a su lado, observó a la pareja pasear por los jardines Hyuuga

-La excluirían del clan si supieran que está embarazada-respondió él, entrecerrando la mirada sobre la rubia- Hokage-sama, usted sabe quien es, ¿no es así?-

La rubia medió curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, alzando la mirada al cielo azul.

-Me pregunto como será ese bebé...-

* * *

><p>Naruto empujó a Sakura contra la pared, desabrochando su camisa mientras sus labios se devoraban. Sus manos agarraron sus pechos y estrujaron sobre el top rosado que llevaba, haciendo que esta gimiera, pero casi de dolor. Ignorando sus quejas, Naruto siguió besándola, mordiendo su labio, descendiendo por su cuello mientras sus manos descendían y desabrochaban su pantalón.<p>

-Naruto...-Sakura se agarró a él, algo asombrada por esa fuerza que ponía, pero excitándola de todas formas. Rodeó su cuello y pegó su cuerpo al del rubio, devolviendo el beso con la misma fiereza, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su espalda.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó él, apartándose de Sakura. Pasó las manos por su cabello, furioso, dejando a una pelirosa totalmente extrañada.

-Naruto...¿que ocu-

-Calla Sakura, no hables- interrumpió él con fiereza, sorprendiéndola. No comprendía el porque de ese carácter.

Desde que volvieron de la misión Naruto estaba muy..diferente, furioso. Y ella no comprendía el porqué de eso. Estuvo días intentando saber que era eso lo que tenía tan molesto, pero Naruto sólo fruncía el ceño y se alejaba de ahí.

Se acercó a él, preocupada, queriendo saber que era eso que lo enfurecía tanto cuando sin decir nada, Naruto cogió la puerta y salió del departamento de la pelirosa, dejándola más asombrada. Ella miró la puerta.

Ya era esa la tercera vez que se lo hacía. Y eso se había acabado.

-¡Naruto espera!-y salió de su piso.

.

.

.

Con pasos largos Naruto se alejó de ese edificio, lleno de una insana ira.

Ira que necesitaba descargar en cualquier o con cualquiera

Era humillante. Lo que le ocurría...sus manos empuñadas temblaron, apretándose con fuerza. Él, un chico al que le encantaban las chicas, con las que disfrutaba teniendo sexo noche tras noche, ahora...ahora por una simple...niñita no podía. No podía disfrutar con ellas, no podía pasar a más porque se le había metido en la cabeza. Sólo la escuchaba a ella, sólo sentía sus manos acariciando su piel, solamente la besaba a ella.

Hinata se le había clavado entre pecho y espalda.

Y pensar que dentro de un mes pertenecería a otro...se detuvo y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo para relajarse, pero escuchó algo que provocó que abriera sus ojos y desviara su mirada a un lado. Su mirada se entrecerró y sus manos volvieron a empuñarse. Más allá de la calle, Hinata y un hombre andaban juntos, con la primera sonriendo, sonrojada.

-Narut..!-Sakura había llegado a él, pero se detuvo extrañada al sentir ese aumento de chakra y fijo su mirada en donde la ponía él. Un chico y una chica andaban juntos; a primera vista parecían una pareja de enamorados, paseando por el parque como cualquiera haría. Pero, ¿por que Naruto les miraba?

De repente, la chica se tropezó, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, el chico la sujetó. Ella se le quedó mirando y Sakura sonrió al ver sus mejillas tan sonrojadas. Se veía muy tierna de esa forma, y de seguro que el chico estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que se quedó perdido en su mirada.

Como le gustaría a ella poder mirar con ese amor a alguien...

El viento meció sus cabellos y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto había salido como un rayo hacia esa pareja.

-¡NARUTO!-

**.**

**.**

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí lo dejo por hoy :) Espero vuestros maravillosos RR! xD<em>

_Hay que ver como pido :P_

_**JAN DI-CHAN**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anteriormente...**

-¡Naruto espera!-

Con pasos largos Naruto se alejó de ese edificio, lleno de una insana ira.

Ira que necesitaba descargar en cualquier o con cualquiera

Era humillante. Lo que le ocurría...sus manos empuñadas temblaron, apretándose con fuerza. Él, un chico al que le encantaban las chicas, con las que disfrutaba teniendo sexo noche tras noche, ahora...ahora por una simple...niñita no podía. No podía disfrutar con ellas, no podía pasar a más porque se le había metido en la cabeza. Sólo la escuchaba a ella, sólo sentía sus manos acariciando su piel, solamente la besaba a ella.

Hinata se le había clavado entre pecho y espalda.

Y pensar que dentro de un mes pertenecería a otro...se detuvo y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo para relajarse, pero escuchó algo que provocó que abriera sus ojos y desviara su mirada a un lado. Su mirada se entrecerró y sus manos volvieron a empuñarse. Más allá de la calle, Hinata y un hombre andaban juntos, con la primera sonriendo, sonrojada.

-Narut..!-Sakura había llegado a él, pero se detuvo extrañada al sentir ese aumento de chakra y fijo su mirada en donde la ponía él. Un chico y una chica andaban juntos; a primera vista parecían una pareja de enamorados, paseando por el parque como cualquiera haría. Pero, ¿por que Naruto les miraba?

De repente, la chica se tropezó, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, el chico la sujetó. Ella se le quedó mirando y Sakura sonrió al ver sus mejillas tan sonrojadas. Se veía muy tierna de esa forma, y de seguro que el chico estaba pensando lo mismo, ya que se quedó perdido en su mirada.

Como le gustaría a ella poder mirar con ese amor a alguien...

El viento meció sus cabellos y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto había salido como un rayo hacia esa pareja.

-¡NARUTO!-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Papá_

.

.

* * *

><p>-¡NARUTO!-<p>

Hinata se asombró al escuchar ese nombre y cuando quiso darse cuenta, una sombra pasó delante de ella, meciendo sus cabellos. Cuando despertó se horrorizó al ver la escena que se presentaba algo más alejada de su sitio.

Naruto estaba moliendo a golpes a Ryota.

Corrió hacia ellos, preocupada, junto con otra chica que también se acercó.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto que demonios haces!- gritó la pelirosa

Naruto golpeó tan fuerte a Ryota que lo estampó contra un árbol, el cual quedó medio partido. Hinata se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Ryota...-murmuró preocupada

El peliazul se levantó con dificultad del suelo, agarrándose el vientre y alzando la mirada hacia el rubio.

-Q-quien...quien eres...?-tosió sangre al terminar, adolorido, pero pudo observar perfectamente como los puños del chico se apretaban y ese gran poder emanar de su interior, cambiando el color de sus ojos a uno dorado.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura

Algo azul empezó a formarse en la mano del rubio, que cada vez se hacía más grande y se sentía más poderoso. A su alrededor la gente se paró a observar, asombrados; Sakura y Hinata se preocuparon al ver ese ataque que tanto una como la otra conocían.

-Rasen...-murmuró Naruto

-¡Naruto no lo hagas!-gritó la pelirosa, con la intención de ir a pararle, pero una larga melena azulada fue lo único que vio antes de continuar.

Aquel poder en su mano creció, y Naruto, respirando fuerte y mirando fijamente al peliazul, que se medio sostenía en el suelo con ayuda del árbol, movió su cuerpo para ir a por él, sin embargo, algo se chocó contra su espalda, sorprendiéndole y provocando que esa masa de energía desapareciera de su mano. Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y él pudo sentir ese cuerpo pequeño abrazado a él.

-No lo hagas...por favor...- no lloraba, pero estaba apunto de conseguirlo. Estrechó el abrazo, pegando su cara a su espalda- Naruto...por favor...-

Todo a su alrededor estaba en completo silencio, al gente miraba sorprendida la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Viendo como la heredera Hyuuga abrazaba al chico más problemático de toda la aldea, al poseedor del Kyuubi.

Ryota se dejó caer en el suelo, fatigado por ese golpe, pero sin dejar de mirar a la pareja y sonriendo irónico. Naruto al notarlo, entrecerró su mirada sobre este.

-Eres un idiota...ni siquiera sabes el motivo por el cual se casa conmigo... y ya estás así- miró a su alrededor- patético-

Naruto empuño sus manos, apretando su quijada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- la imponente voz de la Hokage apareció, mirando al pobre muchacho en el suelo y alzando una ceja al ver al otro de pie, y una chica tras él. Suspiró, no hacía falta ser una experta para saber lo que ocurría ahí- Naruto, ven conmigo- y miró a Hinata- Hinata, mejor vete a casa. Que alguien cure a ese chico- y miró a su alrededor- la película ha terminado, así que todo el mundo a lo suyo- giró y continuó su camino, siendo seguida por el rubio.

Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo, antes de ir a Ryota. Sakura, curando al chico, observó partir a su amigo, preocupada.

-Ryota-san- esa voz le hizo despertar y mirar a la chica que se había sentado delante del chico. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrándose al darse cuenta de golpe.

Era ella.

Hinata al sentir la mirada de la pelirosa, la miró, y las dos quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin perder contacto. Ryota tosió y eso hizo que sacara a Sakura de sus pensamientos y volviera a curarle, aunque sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Era tan sorprendente, tan poco creíble...

* * *

><p>La tarde había caído y tanto Tsunade como Naruto, una en su asiento y el otro de pie, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando indiferente, se mantuvieron callados durante un largo rato.<p>

-No tenías derecho a hacer eso- dijo cansada y molesta por ese silencio- estuviste a punto de matarlo-

Naruto sonrió ladino y viendo eso, Tsunade sopló.

-Escuchame Naruto, por esto harás 500 horas de servicio a la comunidad- Naruto alzó una ceja y ahora le tocó el turno a Tsunade sonreír- y te mantendrás alejado de la familia Hyuuga, especialmente de Hinata- juntó sus manos, apoyándose sobre la mesa-una pisada cerca de ella y te meteré en la cárcel-

.

.

-No puedes estar vigilándome las 24 horas-

-Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar viendo lo que haces- se recostó contra el respaldo, mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio- no ganaras nada con eso.- Naruto rodó sus ojos- Hinata se casará con ese hombre, quieras o no-

.

.

-Lo sabes- Naruto se acercó a la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre esta- ¿que me oculta?- Tsunade le observó

-No soy yo quien debe responderte a eso- Naruto se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con sorna

-Lo sabes- afirmó él

-¿Qué sientes por Hinata?- el rubio dejó de sonreír- Lo que formaste en el parque no fue por algo pequeño, así que...-volvió a apoyarse contra la mesa-¿por qué no me dices de una vez que...-

-Ella me ama a mí- cortó Naruto, fiero, a la par que Tsunade sonreía- no tiene porque casarse porque con otro hombre...-miró a un lado, empezando a sonrojarse- teniéndome a mí-

.

-Entonces, estás molesto- y repiqueteando sus dedos, se alzó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se colocó al lado del rubio, palmeando su hombro con una gran sonrisa- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...-suspiró negando con su cabeza- puede que de cuerpo hayas crecido pero de cabeza...-Viró el rostro al momento en que le dijo eso, molesto y ella, volviendo a palmear su hombro, se colocó delante de él, cruzada de brazos y apoyándose contra la mesa- si lo que quieres es que Hinata no se case con ese chico...sólo debes mostrarte como ahora- el rubio frunció el ceño, sin comprender- habla con ella, tiene algo muy importante que decirte-y volvió a su sitio, dejando a un Naruto extrañado.

* * *

><p>Hinata se tumbó en su cama y apoyó una mano sobre su frente. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver la escena del parque, una y mil veces, con todos los detalles.<p>

Suspirando, viró la cabeza a un lado y girando su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo, abrió su cajón y sacó la cajita; la abrió y agarró el collar. Esa luna dentro de aquel sol brillaba, y Hinata no podía no pensar que esa pieza era la más hermosa que había visto. Sonrió, imaginándose a Naruto comprándolo en una tienda. No le veía comprando estas cosas.

Se incorporó con cuidado y sentó, cruzada de piernas, con una mano en su vientre y en otra su collar.

-¿Tú que dices bebé, debería ponérmelo?-sonriendo, lo desabrochó y colgó en su cuello, dejando que este cayera sobre su pecho. Volvió a agarrarlo, mirando el dije.

-Pensé que no te lo pondrías- Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Viró el rostro lentamente, quedándose boquiabierta al verle agacho sobre la ventana. Él bajó y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó de espaldas a ella y como si nada hubiera pasado en sus vidas, se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

-N-Naruto...-

-No te diré que no me sentí bien el golpear a tu _supuesto_ prometido, porque te estaría mintiendo- con las manos aún en su bolsillo, miraba la nada a través de la ventana, donde la negra noche había caído. No hubo más palabras durante un rato, rato en que Hinata, aprovechó para acariciar su cabello, como siempre lo habían hecho cuando él llegaba molesto- no te cases -

Hinata detuvo su mano, asombrada ante esas palabras y y bajó su mirada a él.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?- preguntó en un gruñido- si tu padre te está amenazando con que correrte de esta casa, que lo haga. Conmigo tendrás techo y comida. Además...estarás siempre a mi lado- calló unos segundos, sintiéndose inquieto con sus palabras-eso es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? Pues déjate de tonterías y vente conmigo-

No la miró, puesto que sabía que estaba siendo de nuevo rudo, además, de seguro que si lo hacía, terminaría diciéndole algo que llevaba guardando muy en si interior de hace mucho.

-¿Por qué?- Naruto volvió a sentir su mano acariciando su cabello- dices que no me case, que nos vayamos a vivir juntos...y ni siquiera me dices el porque-

.

.

-¿Por qué te casas?- interrogó él, siguiendo con la mirada perdida- dijiste que sólo me amabas a mi. ¿A qué a venido ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Acaso te cansaste de mí?- y sonrió irónico ante su propia ironía.

.

.

-¿Debería decírtelo?- ese tono le desconcertó un poco y se levantó de su regazo, al tiempo que ella se levantaba de la cama- ni siquiera confías en mí- se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- yo también puedo estar con cualquier hombre, tengo todo el derecho a casarme con quien quiera, a formar una familia, a vivir feliz-

.

.

-No podrás- cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza se lo topó de frente, muy cerca, pero antes de retirarse, Naruto agarró el dije del collar- tú me amas a mí, y sólo yo puedo ser tu dueño-

Dejó el dije con cuidado y acarició su por su clavícula, apartando el tirante de su hombro, acariciando su cuello y deteniéndose sobre su mejilla. Con sus ojos cerrados, Hinata ladeó su cabeza, sintiendo esa mano cálida que no deseaba apartar. Sonriendo, Naruto descendió su mano hasta su nuca y acercó su rostro, deteniéndose cerca de sus labios y proporcionando después, un beso en su frente, otro en su nariz, en su mejilla...Hinata entreabrió sus ojos, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de aquel que era y sería siempre su dueño.

-Te amo- murmuró ella, agarrándose a su camisa, antes de juntar sus labios.

Naruto la apegó a su cuerpo, sujetando su rostro, saboreando esos labios que llevaba días deseando besar. Porque muy en su interior, dentro de su corazón, había algo escondido, algo que sólo podía sentir estando con ella. Y él sabía que sólo eso podía ser...amor.

-Hinata- los dos se separaron bruscamente, encontrándose en la puerta a Hiashi

-Papá...-murmuró ella, sorprendida.

Se puso delante de Naruto, como queriendo protegerle de un posible ataque improvisto de su padre, pero el hombre solamente se mantuvo mirando a Naruto.

-Así que eres tú- y bajó la mirada a su hija, que miró al suelo- Hinata ven aquí, avisaremos a los guardias- pero Hinata no se movió de su sitio, cabizbaja- Hinata-

-Hiashi-san- pero el nombrado alzó su mano, deteniendo las palabras de Naruto.

Ayane apareció tras Hiashi con su bata.

-No quiero discutir Hinata, ven ahora mismo- pero ella siguió sin moverse, agarrando su brazo

-Papá...no quiero casarme- le miró- quiero...-

-¿Quedarte con él?-Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono sardónico- Hinata, sabes que con él no y serás feliz. Vivirá engañándote...-y miró a Naruto- con cualquier mujer que se le cruce por el medio- Naruto empuñó sus manos- Te utilizara, sólo querrá tu dinero y tu...-calló, mirando de nuevo a su hija- y tengo razón. Deberías hacerme caso, en tu estado es lo que men-

-¡PAPÁ!- exclamó Hinata alarmada.

-¿Estado?- Hinata se heló al escuchar su voz y volteó lentamente, sintiendo la mirada asombrada de Naruto- estás...-

Pero la ojiblanca sintió un agarron en su brazo y el cuerpo de su padre frenar el suyo. Alzó su rostro, mirando sorprendida a su padre, que a su vez, miraba a Naruto.

-Alejate de mi hija- y girando sobre sus talones, se marchó de esa habitación. Naruto, sin embargo, permaneció estático, sin poder creerse eso.

-Embarazada...-

Ayane, cruzándose la bata, entró en la habitación.

-Será mejor que te vayas muchacho- el rubio la miró- la guardia pronto llegará y no dudaran en golpearte si es necesario- lo observó unos segundos, antes de partir- lo siento- y salió de la habitación.

Naruto reaccionó a tiempo antes de que esos pesados le atraparan. Desapareció en una nube y apareció fuera de los terrenos Hyuuga, pero no se detuvo, continuó saltando y corriendo durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

Hinata, sentada en uno de los cojines del tatami, esperaba a que su padre terminara una de sus reuniones con el clan para reunirse con ella...y hablar sobre el futuro prospero que le esperaba.

Empuñó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mordiendo su labio. Ella no quería casarse. Nunca quiso. Aunque su padre llegara al extremo de estar a punto de convencerla, ella no deseaba hacerlo. Y no era porque odiara a Ryota, todo lo contrario, le gustaba mucho, era atento y muy amable con ella, un hombre atractivo que sabría darle todo el cariño y las comodidades que hicieran falta, un hombre que no faltaría a su palabra, un hombre que sabría cuidar el hijo de otro como uno propio.

Y desde un punto de vista parecía atractivo, pero por otro...seguía sin poder olvidar a Naruto. Él lo era todo. Y Hinata lo amaba con locura. No deseaba sentir caricias, besos ni cuerpo de otro hombre, sólo lo quería a él. Muy a pesar de que no la amara, seguiría consolándole, ofreciéndole su cuerpo cuando lo deseara, todo lo que necesitara. Porque le amaba y nadie podría arrebartarle jamás ese sentimiento de su pecho.

Se acarició su vientre, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes bebé, mamá hará lo que sea para no casarse- y agarró el dije, sonriendo al tenerlo en su mano.

La puerta se corrió y ella volvió a tensarse. La escuchó cerrarse y los pasos firmes pero lentos de su ya anciano pero experimentado padre. Bajó su mirada, mientras él se sentaba delante de ella sobre sus rodillas. No hubieron palabras durante segundos, tan sólo esa mirada seria que siempre recibía de él.

-¿Cómo está Ryota?-

-Saldrá esta tarde del hospital. Una enfermera dice que ya se encuentra rehabilitado- respondió ella.

.

.

-Imaginé muchas cosas hija, muchos chicos de esta aldea, y todos de tu edad, más nunca pensé que el padre del hijo que llevas en tus entrañas fuera de...Uzumaki Naruto- gruñó el nombre, volviendo a mirarla- ¿Te obligó?-

Hinata negó

-Ayane me comentó que _muy_ normalmente, por no decir, cada día, se colaba en mi mansión a escondidas de los guardias- eso le molestó bastante, con todo el escuadrón que tenía rodeando su casa, ¿Cómo era que ese tipo siempre conseguía entrar?- ¿eso es cierto?-

Asintió

.

.

-Bien. Seguiremos con lo que teníamos planeado- Hinata le miró- te casaras con Ryota y los dos viviréis aquí hasta el día en que ya no me sea posible estar en pie-

-P-pero...-

-No quiero discutir esto Hinata. Lo discutimos al principio y no se volverá a hablar de ello- se levantó y dirigió a la salida.

.

.

-No voy a casarme- dijo ella, deteniendo el paso de su padre-y si me obligas...me escaparé de casa- acarició su vientre- Ya no soy ninguna niña, yo misma puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida. Si hago bien o mal será únicamente problema mío. Algo que yo deberé solucionar- se levantó del suelo y volteó a su padre- no voy a casarme con alguien que no amo-

.

.

-Deberías dejar de pensar solo en ti- Hiashi se volteó- si, no eres ninguna niña, y bien que lo has demostrado- Hinata bajó su rostro, sonrojada, sabiendo que se refería a su vientre- ahora esperas un hijo, un hijo que necesitara comer, un techo, ropa...no crees que deberías empezar a pensar como una madre y no como la mujer egoísta que mira sólo por sus intereses- y con esa pregunta retórica y dicha con dureza, salió de la sala, cerrando de nuevo. Hinata cayó al suelo, acariciando su vientre.

-¿Y ahora que hago bebé...? ¿Qué debo hacer...?-

* * *

><p><em>Dos días después...<em>

Tsunade se detuvo en la puerta de su despacho, mirando a la persona que se encontraba en él.

-Has vuelto- cerró las puertas y se acercó al chico, apoyándose en la mesa, a su lado- dos días Naruto-

-Lo siento- murmuró él, cabizbajo- necesitaba pensar...-

.

.

-Tú lo sabías- recriminó él- lo sabías y no me dijiste nada-

-¿Hubieras hecho algo diferente si te lo hubiera dicho antes?-se apartó de la mesa y se sentó en su asiento- no me eches la culpa a mi Naruto- se apoyó contra el respaldo, juntando sus manos sobre su pierna- no soy yo la que ha huido después de enterarse que tenía un hijo-

-No estaba huyendo- masculló él, empuñando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No, por supuesto que no. Y en los dos días que desapareciste, la boda de Hinata se ha adelantado, justo para dentro de una semana- Tsunade frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta- la vas a perder Naruto. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué se case con otro? ¿Qué aquel que es tu hijo pase a llevar el apellido de los Hyuuga?- se respaldó en la mesa- ¿acaso quieres que tu hijo llama papá a otro hombre?-No hubo respuesta, pero Tsunade sonreía, porque en su interior sabía que Naruto temblaba de la ira. Suspiró, sonriendo- No lo sé exactamente, pero por como come...yo diría que es un chico-

Naruto alzó la mirada de golpe y volteó su cuerpo a mirarla.

-¿Qué...- Tsunade se levantó de la silla

-Hinata ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente...-puso la mano sobre su mentón- Neji esta bien cansado de traerle antojos de aldeas lejanas- rió al recordar al primo de la Hyuuga caminar gruñendo con bolsas por la aldea- helados, fresas, chocolate, dulces, platos típicos, mezclas saladas y dulces...-se apoyó contra la mesa- incluso cuando estaba examinándola, estaba comiendo algo...-su cara se puso pálida al recordar esa mezcla- no sabría decirte exactamente que...-

Naruto bajó su rostro, sonriendo y Tsunade al verlo, sonriendo también.

-Pero sabes porque sé que es un chico- Naruto volvió a mirarla-por tres simples cosas. Una- alzó su dedo índice- porque ese niño desprende una energía muy parecida a la tuya. Dos- alzó el corazón- porque come como dios sabe que sólo tu comes. Y tres...- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿sabes cual es la tercera? Esta es una de las que realmente me hacen especial gracia y sobre todo, remembranza- bajó su mirada al suelo, sonriendo al recordar- recuerdo que había algo que tu madre siempre comía cuando estaba embarazada de ti, algo que le encantaba- Naruto empezó a imaginárselo. Tsunade le miró- exacto Naruto. Hinata se come tres boles enteros de ramen al día, como tú madre-

Naruto tardó un poco en procesar esa información, pero terminó sonriendo, pasando la mano por su rostro, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Aunque claro, también podría equivocarme y salir perfectamente una niña, una niña fuerte, comilona y hermosa como tu madre- bromeó Tsunade, sonriendo la ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

Naruto apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

.

.

-Darle de comer, verle dormir, cambiarle los pañales, su primera palabra, ir con él al parque, a entrenar, verle crecer...-Naruto la miró- tener tu propia familia... ser feliz... -suspiró- dime si eso no es bonito, Naruto-

Viró su rostro, sonriendo incrédulo mientras Tsunade palmeaba su hombro.

-No sé porque vengo aquí- Tsunade rodeó su mesa y volvió a sentarse en su asiento- siempre acabas cambiando todos mis planes-

-Porque sabes que vas por los que no debes, por eso siempre terminó dándote consejos. Porque aun con tus 23 años, eres un inexperto que poco sabe de la vida- se acomodó en el respaldo- por eso, no desperdicies algo así. La vida te ha dado una oportunidad que no puedes dejar escapar y ser padre lo es.-

_Padre_. Esa palabra le hizo sonreír y algo en su pecho se hinchó, haciéndole sonreír más.

-Un hijo...¿crees que se parecerá a mí?-

.

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buah buah buah! Como se está poniendo esto...al rojo puroo! <strong>

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS RR! Me hace muy feliz ver tantos en un capi. **

**Seguiré subiendo, por supuesto :)**

**Nos vemos!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anteriormente...**_

-no te cases -

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? si tu padre te está amenazando con que correrte de esta casa, que lo haga. Conmigo tendrás techo y comida. Además...estarás siempre a mi lado- calló unos segundos, sintiéndose inquieto con sus palabras-eso es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? Pues déjate de tonterías y vente conmigo-

-¿Debería decírtelo?- ese tono le desconcertó un poco y se levantó de su regazo, al tiempo que ella se levantaba de la cama- ni siquiera confías en mí- se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- yo también puedo estar con cualquier hombre, tengo todo el derecho a casarme con quien quiera, a formar una familia, a vivir feliz-

-No podrás- cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza se lo topó de frente, muy cerca, pero antes de retirarse, Naruto agarró el dije del collar- tú me amas a mí, y sólo yo puedo ser tu dueño-

-Hinata-

-Papá...-murmuró ella, sorprendida

-¿Embarazada...?-

.

.

-Pero sabes porque sé que es un chico- Naruto volvió a mirarla-por tres simples cosas. Una- alzó su dedo índice- porque ese niño desprende una energía muy parecida a la tuya. Dos- alzó el corazón- porque come como dios sabe que sólo tu comes. Y tres...- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿sabes cual es la tercera? Esta es una de las que realmente me hacen especial gracia y sobre todo, remembranz. Recuerdo que había algo que tu madre siempre comía cuando estaba embarazada de ti, algo que le encantaba. Exacto Naruto. Hinata se come tres boles enteros de ramen al día, como tú madre-

_Padre_. Esa palabra le hizo sonreír y algo en su pecho se hinchó, haciéndole sonreír más.

-Un hijo...¿crees que se parecerá a mí?-

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 4<em>**

.

**_Quédate conmigo_**

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente..<em>.

Hinata se levantó de la cama bien temprano y avisó a Ayane que saldría a dar un paseo, sin embargo, ese paseo se convirtió en visitar tiendas de comida e ir cargando bolsas llenas de ella. Se avergonzaba de ello. No hacía nada más que comer pero por más que lo hacía nada llenaba su vientre. Su hijo se llevaba todo cuando tragaba.

Miró su vientre, poniendo una mano sobre él, sonriendo al verlo un poco abultado, y eso que ni llegaba el mes aún. Tsunade le había recomendando que bajara un poco de peso, pero como hacerlo ante tanto olor delicioso y alimentos que llamaban para que ella los comprara.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa prepararemos un delicioso bol de ramen- murmuró, mirando el contenido de esa bolsa llena de comida- y de postre, un helado de chocolate y galletas o tal vez...-y de repente la bolsa le fue arrebatada, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba-

Dos pasos parado más adelante, Naruto tosió, disimulando un poco su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

-No deberías cargar nada en tu estado- al no obtener respuesta, continuó su camino- vamos-

-¡E-espera!-Hinata se paró delante de él, frunciendo el ceño- dame la bolsa- y estiró su mano- puedo llevarla perfectamente no necesito tu ayuda- e intentó quitársela, pero Naruto la apartó- Naruto...-

-Te dije que en tu estado no deberías llevar peso-

-Y yo que puedo llevarlo perfectamente, devuélveme mi comida- y cuando intentó quitárselo de nuevo, Hinata infló su mofletes, molesta- ¡llevas tres días sin aparecer, no me vengas con que ahora estás preocupado!- le quitó la bolsa y girando sobre sus pies, continuó su camino

Naruto se sorprendió ante ese cambió, pero ya lo tenía previsto. Tsunade le había advertido que las embarazadas sufrían de varios cambios de actitud en esa etapa. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus labios. Aceleró sus pasos hasta quedar tras ella y seguirla.

-Es normal que me preocupe, es mi hijo después de todo- Hinata se detuvo y él también; luego se volteó, mirándole incrédula

-¿Ahora es tu hijo? Desde cuando ha pasado esto de ser mío a ser tuyo-

-Siempre fue mio- le quitó la bolsa de nuevo- y deja de ser tan agresiva, que no te queda-

-¡N-no soy agresiva!-exclamó ella, sonrojada, colocándose a un lado, cruzada de brazos- y puede que no sea tuyo- murmuró eso último, haciendo parar al rubio. Hinata paró, mirando a un lado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Hinata volvió a enrojecer

-He estado...con muchos hombres...desde entonces- susurro que llegó a oídos de Naruto y que evitó ponerse a reír.

-No sabes mentir- y reanudó su camino, revolviendo su cabello al pasar. Hinata le siguió con la mirada, molesta, muy molesta.

-¡He besado a Ryota!- gritó reanudando su paso, deteniendo el de Naruto que volteó a verla mientras ella se adelantaba ahora a él- ¡y que sepas que me gustó!-gritó sin detener su paso.

Naruto quedó perplejo. ¿Qué había hecho qué...?

Vale. Ahí había dado en el clavo. Eso le molestó. Mucho, bastante de hecho. Besar esos labios que solamente eran de su propiedad...

-Eso será lo último que vuelva a hacer...-masculló, siguiéndola- porque voy a matarlo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miró a su alrededor, confundida, extrañada. Un piso pequeño, limpio pero poco ordenado, con una habitación, una cocina salón unida, un baño y una pequeña sala con lavadora y trastos de limpieza.

-¿Por qué...?-

-Siéntate- le ordenó Naruto sentándola sobre el sofá- voy a prepararte algo de comer-

Cuando se alejó, Hinata volteó a mirarle sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba en el piso de Naruto? No podía quedarse ahí. Si su padre se enteraba de que había estado en su casa...

-T-tengo que...-pero calló al ver a Naruto sacar las cosas de la bolsa y preparar ollas y demás instrumentos para cocinar- Naruto...-

-Nunca he hecho ramen, pero intentaré que me salga de lo mejor que hayas podido probar en años- se remangó, sonriendo- y de paso, también haré para mí-

Hinata sintió que el corazón, incluso el alma se le derretía. ¿Por qué tenía que tan extremadamente dulce? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan acelerado?

_Nunca dejarás de amarlo, por mucho que intentes olvidarlo...Naruto siempre ocupará un lugar en tu corazón._

.

.

.

Aquel no fue el mejor ramen de todos, pero fue uno de los que nunca olvidaría su sabor.

Único como Naruto.

Tras comer, y evitando que Hinata se marchara, decidió poner una película. Una de esas empalagosas que normalmente veía Sakura, pero que gracias a ello, Hinata se quedó. Y sentándose tras ella, en aquel pequeño sofá, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, poniendo las manos sobre el vientre un poco abultado de Hinata, que se sonrojó al sentir sus manos.

-Es increíble- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre bajo esa camisa-no pensé que algo que todavía se está formando podría llenarme de tanta felicidad- y apoyando su frente contra su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, pegándola a su cuerpo- quédate conmigo-

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que unía sus manos sobre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Sonrió, rodeándole el vientre con sus brazos y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Ya no había duda. Se había enamorado. Enamorado como un tonto hasta los huesos.

-Naruto...-Hinata viró su cabeza, apoyada contra su hombro-no vuelvas a dejarme...-el rubio rozó su nariz con la suya- por favor...-y cerró sus ojos, una vez se unieron los labios.

Naruto correspondió a su beso, introduciendo su mano bajo su camisa mientras Hinata rodeaba con su brazo su cuello, medio girando su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y esa mano ahora agarraba el pecho de Hinata,sacando el brasier hacia arriba. De un momento se vio cargada en sus brazos y siendo llevaba hacia la habitación, para sentarla sobre la cama y quitarle tanto camisa como brasier. Hinata volvió a rodear su cuello cuando este se agachó para volver a besarla y los dos cayeron tumbados en la cama. Naruto se separó, observándola por segundos.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró, proporcionando un beso en la punta de su nariz-mi pequeña- y volvió a devorar sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Y sentada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, con tan sólo una manta pasando por sobre sus piernas, besaba sus labios, después de horas entregándose una y otra vez, enredando su lengua y mordiendo su labio, sonriendo entre medias mientras jugaban.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó él, acariciando su rostro mientras Hinata asentía, sonrojada y haciendo un puchero- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- pero rápidamente ella negó, abrazándole y de paso, volviendo a besarle. Sonriendo, Naruto agarró su rostro y estampó un beso cargado de amor.

Con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y él también sentado, acariciando sus piernas al descubierto, hablaron sobre el nombre que le pondrían al niño, sobre que tipo de ropa le podrían comprar, pensando en quien podría ser su padrino y madrina, sobre el futuro que les esperaba...

-Minato- murmuró Hinata, dejando extrañado a Naruto- podríamos llamarle Minato, como tu padre-

él la observó, sonriendo y Hinata se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

-¿N-no te gusta? Prefieres que...-pero este interrumpió cualquier palabra, besándola, rodeando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Pero picaron a la puerta y los dos se separaron, asombrándose, pero manteniéndose quietos.

-Hinata- la peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos ante esa voz.

-Ryota...-murmuró alarmada-e-es Ryota...-e intentó levantarse, pero Naruto la calmó un poco.

-Yo iré a ver que quiere. Tú quedate tranquila- y acariciando sus mejillas, Hinata asintió a la par que este besaba sus labios. Se quitó y dejó que él se pusiera unos pantalones y saliera de la habitación, cerrando tras ello.

Hinata buscó su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Ryota.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?-

Ryota sonrió

-Veo que...-le observó de pies a cabeza, con el cabello revuelto, sin camisa y esos pantalones mal colocados- he interrumpido algo-

Naruto apoyó un brazo contra la puerta, mirando de mala manera al chico, que sonreía ladino, cuando otra puerta se escuchó y corriendo, se acercó Hinata.

-Ryota...-sonrojada como estaba, miró a los dos hombres.

-Hinata- Ryota estiró su mano, y ella la miró- volvamos a casa, tu padre está bastante molesto-

Hinata se retiró hacía atrás, asustada. Su padre sabía donde es...

-Se lo imagina, y si no vienes conmigo...-respondió él a su pregunta mental. Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo, empuñando sus manos- Hinata...-

-No irá a ningún lado- tanto Ryota como Hinata miraron a Naruto, que se había colocado delante de ella- si tanto se lo imagina, que venga, pero ella no se va de aquí-

-Naruto..-

.

.

-Así que por fin te has decidido- comentó al rato Ryota, mirando fijamente a Naruto- ahora deseas convertirte en el padre del niño que espera-miró a un lado, sonriendo con sorna- patético-

-¡NARUTO!-exclamó Hinata al verle agarrar a Ryota del cuello y estamparlo contra la barandilla del primer piso- Naruto, suéltale-

Sin embargo Naruto siguió apretando su cuello, con ganas de rompérselo.

-Soy el padre de ese niño y _nadie_ me va a quitar lo que me pertenece- Ryota mantuvo su mirada, que de nuevo se volvió dorada, sintiendo rabia y miedo a la vez. No entendía porque ese tipo desprendía tanta fuerza- lárgate de aquí- lo soltó con desgana, respirando fuerte mientras este se recomponía, tocando su cuello. Miró a Hinata.

-¿Esto es lo que decides?-le preguntó él, provocando que Hinata mirar al suelo-¿vas a quedarte con él?- .

.

Asintió al rato, estrujando su camisa.

.

.

-Sabes que no podré hacer nada contra tu padre- Naruto rodó sus ojos, empezando a cansarse.

-Y-yo...-cerró sus ojos, fuertemente sonrojada- qui-quiero quedarme con Naruto-

Sonriendo, Naruto miró a Ryota.

-No estaría mal que_ ahora_ desparecieras-

EL peliazul miró a Naruto y luego volvió a Hinata, suspirando.

-No soy quien para decirte que debes hacer.-se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo- lo único que puedo decirte es...que seas feliz-

Hinata abrió sus ojos, más no alzó su cabeza. Se sentía mal, le estaba haciendo daño a Ryota y con lo bien que se había comportado con ella...sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mordió su labio.

-Lo siento...-

Ryota sonrió melancólico.

-Hasta pronto, Hinata-chan- y miró a Naruto- espero no tener que volver a verte-

Naruto entrecerró su mirada mientras el otro sonreía.

-Y más te vale cuidarla bien porque...-

-Naruto- una cuarta voz se agregó, dejando al nombrado sorprendido.

-Sakura-

La pelirosa miró a los tres, en especial, fijando la mirada en esa chica que también la miraba a ella, asombrada.

¿Qué ocurría ahí?

* * *

><p>Dentro del piso...<p>

Sakura miró de reojo a Naruto y la otra chica, parados en la entrada de la puerta, hablando muy bajito, con el primero acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazul.

-Naruto, yo...-miró a la chica que esperaba sentada en el sofá- s-será mejor que me vaya- volvió a mirarle, sujetando sus muñecas- ella...- _parece querer hablar de algo importante_

_Debe ser una de las chicas con las que..._

Pero cualquier pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir sus labios presionando los suyos. Se asombró y sonrojó furiosamente.

Había alguien mirándoles.

-Más te vale estar aquí antes de la noche- susurró él, contra sus labios y apoyando su frente en la suya- porque sino iré a buscarte y te traeré aquí cueste lo que me cueste- Hinata sonrió y tímidamente juntó sus labios, proporcionándole un dulce beso que terminó convirtiéndose en uno más lento y apasionado.

Sakura desvió su mirada, sintiéndose incómoda y sobre todo extraña. Tenía ganas de llorar y su mano temblaba estrujando su camisa. Siempre lo supo, siempre supo que Naruto no era de una sola mujer. Que aunque se acostaba con ella, también lo hacía con otras. Y eso no le molestaba, porque a todas las abandonaba cuando se cansaba. Pero con ella, no, con ella siempre quería. Naruto se acostaba con ella cuando más lo deseaba al igual que lo hacía Sakura cuando lo deseaba a él. Y con eso se conformaba, aunque fuera poco.

Ahora, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba. De hecho, siempre estuvo molestándole, sólo que pretendía no prestarle demasiado caso. Pero aquello debía terminarse. No podía mantenerse más callada.

Miró de nuevo a la pareja, que todavía seguían besándose y empuñó sus manos. ¿Cuando habría comenzado todo eso? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Cerró sus ojos, frustrada con sus puños temblando. Estaba celosa. Celosa de que fuera ella quien lo retuviera en su cama hasta el amanecer, celosa de ver esa mirada en Naruto, celosa de que compartiera sus besos...

- Cortad de una vez, queréis- habló Sakura, levantándose del sofá y mirando a los dos. Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojándose mientras Naruto volteaba a mirarla- ¿No te has preguntado el por qué estoy aquí?-

-Y-yo...me voy- murmuró Hinata

-No hace falta- interrumpió Sakura- sólo vamos a hablar de lo que ya sabrás- dijo acercándose- ¿no te lo imaginas?-

Hinata bajó su mirada.

-Sakura- advirtió Naruto, pero la pelirosa se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Naruto- le miró- ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Te has parado por un momento a pensar en que...que es una menor. Qué apenas y se entere su padre...-

-Está embarazada- cortó Naruto dejando a Sakura helada. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tengo que volver...-murmuró ella, alzando su mirada al rubio- Naruto...-

El rubio revolvió su flequillo, sonriendo.

-Iré a buscarte- Hinata le sonrió y mirando a Sakura, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó corriendo de ahí. Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla al final de la calle. Dejando de sonreír, miró a Sakura, que seguía impactada por esa noticia.

.

.

-E-emb...-

-No pienses que por estar embarazada me quedo con ella, porque no es así- entró a su piso y cerró la puerta- me gusta, siempre me gustó, y desde la primera que la vez que la vi no he dejado de sentir lo mismo. Es cierto que es menor, y que puede ser la hija del tipo ese, pero poco menos me puede importar.- agarró una camisa que tenía sobre el sofá y se la puso, volviendo a mirarla a terminar- la amo y voy a casarme con ella-

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharle.

-¿La amas?- se volteó ella, incrédula- tú...-

-Pretendía no querer hacerlo, pero...-sonrió y Sakura pudo ver de nuevo esa mirada...mirada enamorada- no sé como lo ha conseguido- se rascó su cabeza, sonrojado- y me siento como un idiota a su lado-

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Realmente se había enamorado? Realmente estaba hablando como uno...

-Lo siento, pero lo que teníamos terminó- y sonrió sincero- Hinata es ahora quien me llena, me basta con ella para- pero giró su rostro al ser abofeteado.

-Esto nu-nunca te lo perdonaré Naruto, nunca- Naruto la miró, con su mejilla colorada.

-Nunca llegamos a tener algo Sakura, lo nuestro únicamente era sexo- Sakura empuñó sus manos, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- siento si con esto te hago daño pero...-miró a un lado- yo...-

-Está bien- le cortó ella-no continúes-se giró y respirando profundo, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y volteó a mirarle- es cierto, lo nuestro sólo era sexo, tienes razón. No hay motivos para que me enfade. Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, así que...está bien, ves, ves y casate con ella. No me importa. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, que yo haré con la mía lo mismo- y cogiendo la puerta, salió del piso. Naruto suspiró, sintiendo la culpa en su pecho. Era cierto que lo que tenían era únicamente sexo, pero...sentía como si se hubiera aprovechado de ella.

-Y así es idiota- la voz interior del kurama hizo que rodara los ojos- te acostabas con ella por puro placer-

-Que te importa a ti lo que yo haga en la cama- Naruto salió también de su piso, metiendo la llave en su bolsillo.

-Te recuerdo que prácticamente lo que tu sientes yo también lo hago- gruñó-y créeme que no me gustaría compartir esa obsesión que tienes por la mocosa esa. Tienes una mente realmente cerda-

Naruto sonrió con malicia.

-Si no te gusta, entonces no mires- y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, comenzó el camino que lo llevaría a casa de Hinata.

-¿Piensas que ella accederá a hacer eso?-preguntó el Kyuubi, sonriendo ladino

-Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Plaff!<strong>

Hinata puso una mano en su mejilla, adolorida por esa bofetada. Ayane se mantuvo quieta, aguantando las ganas de ir a ayudarla y Hanabi sentada a un lado, evitando mirar.

Hiashi bajó su mano, más no apartó la mirada de su hija. Estaba molesto. Y bien que ella lo sabía.

Pero Hinata únicamente le había dicho lo que deseaba, solamente le había dicho que no deseaba casarse, que quería estar con Naruto, que él la cuidaría, que realmente la amaba, pero su padre seguía negándose a eso. Y cuando descubrió que había pasado más de día entero con él, la abofeteó. Porque decía que eso no era correcto. Porque ella debía estar con quien ahora era su prometido.

-No...-con la voz rota, miró a su padre- no-no voy a hacer...amo a Naruto y solamente me casaré con él- Hiashi frunció el entrecejo aun más- me da igual la herencia, el clan...yo...me quedaré con él-

Empuñando mano, Hiashi volvió al alzar su mano dispuesto a abofetearla otra vez y Hinata se mantuvo firme, con lágrimas en sus ojos pero mirándole con firmeza. Un golpe y un par de gritos se escucharon fuera y en el pasillo unos pasos. Hiashi bajó su mano y cerró sus ojos, suspirando. La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver.

-Naruto...-murmuró Hinata asombrada

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p><em>y me parece que esta historia esta teniendo bastante existo... y todo gracias a vuestros comments! Gracias y mil gracias a todos por, por lo menos escribirme una vez. Me hace tan feliz verlos que enseguida me pongo con el otro cap. :P <em>

_Pero...tengo una nueva...ESTOY HACIENDO UN NUEVO FIC ! SI, uno de esos que son más largos. Pues esos, y a mi parecer...esta bastante bien. _

_Pero para los que esten cansado de ver a un Naruto adulto y una Hinata menor, no lo recomiendo. En mi nuevo fic, Naruto es padre y HInata solo una menor de 16 años. Pero eh, ( un padre de 26 añitos ) Joven eh XD( esk Naruto tuvo una relación muy joven conm otra mujer y.. pasó lo que pasó)  
><em>

_Es u/a, puesto que HInata no tiene nada que ver con la aldea, pero si tendrá mucho que ver en la vida de Naruto. _

_Se desarrolla en la aldea. _

_Son ninjas (excepto Hinata)_

_Y todos son más mayores que ella. (ohh... es que se me cae la baba sólo de imagnarlo) _

_Además...habrá lemon de ese que os gusta a tantos jjejejej _

_NOS VEMOSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Anteriormente..._

_¡Plaff!_

Hinata puso una mano en su mejilla, adolorida por esa bofetada. Ayane se mantuvo quieta, aguantando las ganas de ir a ayudarla y Hanabi sentada a un lado, evitando mirar.

Hiashi bajó su mano, más no apartó la mirada de su hija. Estaba molesto. Y bien que ella lo sabía.

Pero Hinata únicamente le había dicho lo que deseaba, solamente le había dicho que no deseaba casarse, que quería estar con Naruto, que él la cuidaría, que realmente la amaba, pero su padre seguía negándose a eso. Y cuando descubrió que había pasado más de día entero con él, la abofeteó. Porque decía que eso no era correcto. Porque ella debía estar con quien ahora era su prometido.

-No...-con la voz rota, miró a su padre- no-no voy a hacer...amo a Naruto y solamente me casaré con él- Hiashi frunció el entrecejo aun más- me da igual la herencia, el clan...yo...me quedaré con él-

Empuñando mano, Hiashi volvió al alzar su mano dispuesto a abofetearla otra vez y Hinata se mantuvo firme, con lágrimas en sus ojos pero mirándole con firmeza. Un golpe y un par de gritos se escucharon fuera y en el pasillo unos pasos. Hiashi bajó su mano y cerró sus ojos, suspirando. La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver.

-Naruto...-murmuró Hinata asombrada .

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<br>_**

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_._**

**_El incio de una vida_**

.

* * *

><p>Naruto tiró a un lado el guardia que estaba sosteniendo y limpió sus manos.<p>

-Vine a buscarte- dijo acercándose- te dije que si a la noche no habrías vuelto vendría a buscarte- se paró a su frente, alzando su mano y acariciando su mejilla levemente sonrojada. Hinata bajó su mirada, ladeando su cabeza para apoyarse sobre esa mano cálida; pero Naruto miró a Hiashi.

El castaño mantuvo su mirada sin pizca de temor ante sus ojos dorados, sabedor de ese demonio que llevaba dentro.

-No le mato por ser el padre de Hinata, pero ganas no me faltan- casi gruñó

-Yo en cambio, no me contendría- respondió él, acercándose al rubio.

Naruto puso rápidamente a Hinata tras él, pero esta le sujetó el brazo y Naruto la miró extrañado mientras ella negaba.

-Por favor...-

Naruto soplando, volvió a mirar a Hiashi

-Me importa un cuerno lo que piense usted o medio de su estúpido clan, yo soy el padre de ese niño que espera y por tanto vengo a por lo mío. Su consentimiento...-sonrió sardónico-puede hacer con él lo que quiera. En cuanto nos casemos, Hinata pasará a pertenercerme y no tendrá ningún derecho a exigirle nada- en cuanto Hinata le soltó, Naruto agarró a Hiashi por el kimono- así que manténgase alejado de nosotros-

Hiashi agarró su mano y se soltó, volviendo a colocárselo bien, para en un momento golpearle en pleno vientre, provocando que se doblara.

-¡Naruto!- Hinata se colocó ante él, preocupada, volteando a ver a su padre molesta-¡porque le has...!-pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y volvió a ponerla tras él, mirando a Hiashi.

-No hables de pertenencias cuando a mi hija se refiere. No es ningún objeto-

Naruto sonrió con sorna antes de propinarle un golpe a él contra su mejilla, haciéndole tambalear. Hiashi tocó la comisura de su labio, viendo algo de sangre.

-No vuelva a ponerle una mano encima- siseó Naruto formando en su mano una bola azulada- porque no responderé de mis actos-

-¡Naruto!- Hinata se puso delante de él- por favor dejale...- Naruto miró a un lado, furioso- por favor..- la bola en su mano desapareció y cerró sus ojos, relajándose.

Hinata sonrió agradecida, agarrándose con una mano a su camisa. Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos y mirar a Hiashi.

-Usted verá lo que hace- dijo él pegando a Hinata a su cuerpo, que le miró sonrojada- vámonos- agarró su mano y Hinata, antes de partir, miró a su padre, luego a Naruto y sonrió, siguiendo sus pasos.

.

.

-Espera- los dos se detuvieron, pero fue Naruto el único en mirar sobre su hombro al hombre-¿realmente amas a mi hija?- Hinata se asombró y viró medio cuerpo para verle- prometes que nunca le faltara de nada, que mi nieto no pasará hambre, que los cuidaras como...-

-¿Usted que cree?-interrumpió él, sonriendo de lado-yo no soy tan inepto como sus guardias-

Hiashi sonrió y Ayane, mirando a la pequeña Hanabi a su lado, sonrió.

-No me caes nada bien, Uzumaki eres arrogante y aparte de ser un...un hombre de varias mujeres y tener un pasado bastante turbio...-miró a Hinata- debo confiar en tus palabras...aunque no signifiquen nada.- se acercó a ellos y detuvo delante de Hinata- tienes mi consentimiento-

Y Hinata le miró incrédula, quedándose boquiabierta.

-Pero, debería tener una pequeña charla contigo, Uzumaki- pasó a pararse a un lado de Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo-sobre una cosa llamada _protección_ a la hora mantener relaciones sex...-

-¡Papá!-exclamaron Hinata y Hanabi a la vez, sonrojándolas furiosamente y haciendo sonreír a los dos hombres y Ayane.

-Si se refiere a como fue que quedó embarazada, le juro que no sé como fue que...-y Hinata golpeó a Naruto en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué?- exclamó él, sonriendo.

-Vámonos- dijo ella tirando de él, sonrojada, pero deteniéndose de repente al salir al pasillo.

Pasillo cubierto de guardias inconscientes. Hiashi, Hanabi y Ayane se asomaron, las dos últimas sonriendo.

-Lo que le dije- miró a Hiashi- tiene unos guardias muy ineptos- y cargando a Hinata en sus brazos salió de la casa saltando los cuerpos.

Hiashi gruñó, mirando molesto el regadero de hombres en el suelo

-Maldito jiruichi-

* * *

><p><em>Horas después...<em>

-Naruto- Hinata alzó su cabeza y apoyando sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo de este, apoyó su cabeza. Naruto acariciaba su cabello, esparcido sobre su cuerpo y parte de la cama.

-Perdoname- Naruto la miró- por mi culpa...-bajó su mirada- debes de haber aguantado muchas cosas...lo siento-

.

-Si, es cierto que aguanté...-Hinata se entristeció- aguanté el no poder matar a ese tipo que se hacía pasar por tu prometido-ella le miró asombrada- aguanté mucho si...aunque yo no sea de esos-

-P-pero...yo...-se sonrojó-a pesar de que...tomaba las píldoras...-Naruto rodó en la cama, quedando sobre ella- n-no quiero que por...por esto...tengas que casarte- Naruto la acalló con un beso.

-Después de todo lo que he luchado por ti, crees que lo hago por obligación-preguntó sardónico, apoyándose sobre un brazo- pequeña, aun te queda mucho por aprender sobre el amor-

Y Hinata quedó asombrada al escucharle y Naruto, dándose cuenta de lo dicho, se quitó de encima y sentó, pasando la mano por su cabello. Hinata también se sentó, cubriéndose con la manta.

-Naruto...-

-E-eso no significa nada- gruñó él, sonrojado. ¡Maldición! Acababa de decirle que la amaba sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a él?- voy a ducharme-

-¡NARUTO!-Hinata se tiró sobre su espalda, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos, sonrojada furiosamente. Naruto tragó saliva, podía sentir los pechos de Hinata en su espalda y eso no era bueno...nada bueno. Cerró sus ojos.

-Hinata...-

-¡Te amo!-exclamó ella muerta de vergüenza- ¡te amo! Eres él único con el que deseo estar. Él único que deseo que me toque, eres...eres mi dueño y haría lo que fuera por ti-

Naruto bajó su mirada, que se ensombreció pero una sonrisa ladina curvó sus labios. Hinata seguía abrazada a él, avergonzada pero feliz. La amaba. Naruto realmente la amaba. Todo lo que había hecho...era porque la amaba. Por amor. Y eso no podía ponerla más feliz.

-¿Lo que fuera?-preguntó él, girando su cuerpo- realmente, harías lo que fuera- bajando su cabeza, Hinata asintió y él volvió a sonreír- bien...por el momento...-Hinata volvió a tumbarse cuando él se inclinó sobre su cuerpo- seguiré demostrándote cuanto amor siento por ti- acercó sus labios- pero mañana sin falta, has de venir otra vez- Hinata cerró sus ojos, sonrojándose al notar su mano acercarse a su intimidad- y entonces...harás lo que yo te diga- y capturó sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

Hinata no tenía pensado eso. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Y por qué?

Jugó con sus dedos, cabizbaja y sonrojada. Delante suyo estaba Sakura. Aquella mujer con la que Naruto...había compartido tantos momentos "íntimos" antes de conocerla, incluso mantuvo esa relación después de conocerla. Por ello, no se sentía bien. Saber que ella, una mujer tan hermosa como fuerte había estado compartiendo cama con Naruto...la hacía sentirse tan...pequeña.

Porque si una hacía comparaciones, quien saldría perdiendo era ella. Su edad, su estatura y sobre todo la belleza, no eran para nada cosas buenas que aportar. Sakura, de 23 años, alta, de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, con ese cabello rosado sobre sus hombros y agarrado en dos pequeñas coletas, y ese cuerpo enfundando en un traje Jonin...todo_ eso_ si que eran buenas cosas que aportar.

Bufó frustrada y sintiendo una gran depresión.

-Hinata- ella alzó la cabeza de golpe, poniéndose firme, haciendo sonreír a Sakura que volvió a bajar su mirada, sonrojada- no estés nerviosa, no voy a hacerte nada-

-Lo siento...-

Bajo aquellos árboles, en medio de aquel campo y con el sol de verano en todo lo alto, Sakura suspiró.

-¿Por qué será que no puedo enfadarme contigo?- Hinata la miró extrañada- por más que lo piense, por más que seas la culpable de alejarme de Naruto por más que te odie...no puedo enfadarme contigo- dijo en un suspiro.- deberás pensar que soy una chica muy extraña-

-A-ah no..! Yo no...-pero Sakura puso las manos sobre sus hombros

-Te odio- soltó sin más, mirándola fijamente, estremeciendo a Hinata- No sé como habrás hecho para conseguir el corazón de Naruto pero...más te vale conservarlo, porque estoy haciendo un gran favor al no matarte- Hinata empezó a sudar frío al sentir esa presión en sus hombros- Naruto es una persona muy importante para mí y no quiero que salga herido. Sufrió mucho en su pasado y ahora que parece feliz...-Hinata sintió más fuerza, y la miraba asustada.

-Sakura-san...-

.

.

-Una sola vez.-la soltó, cruzándose de brazos- te doy una oportunidad Hinata. Como en ella hagas algo para dañarle, no dudaré en quitártelo- Hinata siguió mirándola, sorprendida- y no podrás venir a suplicar porque no permitiré que me lo quites, ¿lo has entendido?- y miró su vientre- por mucho hijo suyo que esperes...no volverás a estar con él-

Bajando su cabeza, Hinata asintió, sonriendo.

-Gracias-y alzó su rostro- te prometo que nunca le haré daño-

Sakura se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa y miró a un lado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero no creas que eso es lo único- poniendo los brazos en jarras, la miró con firmeza- quiero ser la madrina de ese hijo que estas esperando-

-Ma-madri...-

-Exacto- interrumpió ella, sonriendo altiva- Ese niño necesitara de alguien que lo cuide cuando vosotros muráis-

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Hinata pero se le escapó una sonrisa, la cual cubrió y que llamó la atención de Sakura, que frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Hinata negó, mirándola feliz.

-Me alegra...que podamos llevarnos bien. Usted es...una persona especial para Naruto y no me gustaría que se pusiera triste si ve que...me odia- murmuró, sonrojada.

.

.

-Y te odio- Hinata la miró y Sakura viró su rostro, sonrojándose- m-me quitaste a Naruto y por ello...siempre sentiré cierto rencor hacía a ti- miró de reojo a la peliazul, que volvió a mirar el suelo- pero eso... no significa que te odie toda mi vida. Puede que...más adelante...llegue a...quererte- La miró de reojo, sonrojándose aún más al ver su sonrisa- pe-pero todavía queda mucho para eso, así que no cantes victoria aún-

Y Hinata asintió, mirando con ojitos brillantes a Sakura, que se giró, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Está niña tiene una fuerza de atracción increíble...-murmuró sorprendida al notar su corazón latir tan acelerado

_¡¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_

* * *

><p>Bajo aquel sol veraniego y vestido formalmente, Naruto sonrió a una chica, la cual causó que se desmayara, siendo sujetada por sus amigas antes de golpear el suelo. Él sonrió con malicia.<p>

Era tan divertido ver a las chicas desmayarse con tal sólo mandarles una sonrisa; y más aun era cuando era un grupo. Eso si que le divertía y también le subía el ego.

Pasear por la aldea, con tan sólo una camisa de tirantes color militar, mostrando sus tatuajes, ese collar colgado en su cuello, con unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias...era el escándalo de las chicas y no tan chicas que se paraban a mirarle y de vez en cuando a tomar fotos.

No estaba mal ser el centro de atención; con todo lo que había pasado, se merecía eso pero...

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso-

Naruto miró a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara. Sasuke. Su gran amigo de la infancia, andaba a su lado tan apuesto como entonces. Aunque él pensara que de apuesto tenía poco. Ya que esa piel blanca, con ese cabello negro junto con aquellos ojos del mismo color, pero fríos y despiadados, y ese cuerpo... del cual no prefería hablar...No entendía como las mujeres de la aldea podían desearle tanto.

-¿No te gusta que te miren, teme?-preguntó con burla

El pelinegro gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es lo que tiene andar con el futuro Hokage-

-Es lo que tiene andar con un idiota-

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo sonreír a este.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Sasuke y...-sonrió ladino- creo que las demás personas de la aldea tampoco.

-Ni se te ocurra dobe, no...!-

-¡Sasuke Uchiha está de vuelta!-gritó, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza, sonriendo- ¡Y dice que estará encantado de compartir una cena romántica con alguien!-

Y de repente un grupo de chicas les rodearon. Sasuke miró muy mal a Naruto, amenazándolo con la mirada.

"_Estás muerto"_

-Yo también te he echado de menos- respondió él a su amenazada mental.

-Sin embargo..-Naruto dejó de sonreír- el futuro hokage ofrecerá un fin de semana entero con todo pagado en las termas de la montaña- Sasuke sonrió con malicia, mirando al rubio- solos la persona y él-

Y medio del grupo que rodeaba Sasuke y otro de la aldea se acercó.

-Te odio- masculló Naruto mirando casi de forma asesina a Sasuke.

-El sentimiento es recíproco-

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-<p>

Sakura se detuvo y Hinata, que iba tras ella cargando bolsas de comida también se detuvo y siguió la mirada de Sakura. Las bolsas se le cayeron de la manos, mirando aquello boquiabierta.

-Esos dos...-Sakura se cruzó de brazos, negando con su cabeza- nunca se cansaran de llamar la atención-

Pero Hinata sólo podía fijarse en él, en Naruto. Sonriéndole a todas las chicas que le miraban con ojos en forma de corazón.

Sintió algo dentro de su pecho que le hizo molestarse y sentirse frustrada. ¿Por qué todas esas mujeres le tocaban? ¿Por qué él les sonreía de esa forma?

Infló sus mofletes, y se dirigió hacía el lugar, haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

-Esto se pone interesante- y agarrando las bolsas de Hinata, se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa para enterarse mejor.

Naruto sonreía, aunque en su interior deseaba que le dejaran en paz. Esas miradas y esas preguntas tan indecentes empezaban a molestarle e incluso a asustarle.

Maldito Sasuke. ¿Y ahora como se las quitaba de encima?

-¡Naruto!-al escuchar su nombre, viró su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hinata- ella sería la solución para salir de ahí-oye...-pero la vio acercarse y se sorprendió cuando de repente le abrazó por un lado.

Todas las mujeres callaron de sopetón y miraron a Hinata muy mal.

Hinata miró fijamente a todas esas mujeres, entrecerrando sus ojos. Nadie pondría las manos sobre su Naruto. Él era suyo. Y ninguna de ellas tenía derecho a ni siquiera mirarlo de esa forma tan indecente, no mientras él fuera suyo.

Y dado el caso, lo sería siempre.

-Es mío- y les sacó la lengua, sonriendo traviesa después al ver todas esas miradas rabiosas.

Asombrado siguió mirando Naruto a Hinata. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró a Sasuke, que sonreía divertido y volvió a poner la mirada sobre la peliazul, que se había separado y puesto delante de él.

-¿Qué dices Hyuuga? Naruto-san no...-

-Es mío. Y ninguna de vosotras tiene derecho a tocarlo -se encaró a todas esas mujeres, fiera mientras Naruto, sin poder aguantar más, sonrió- Es mi prometido y estoy esperando un hijo de él..-las otras quedaron asombradas- como vuelva a ver alguna de vosotras cerca suyo...-se posicionó para demostrarles que lucharía con ellas si fuera necesario- podré ser una Hyuuga, pero también puedo sacar las uñas para defender lo que es mío-

Cada una de las mujeres se quedaron asombradas, más no permitieron que eso les detuviera y también se prepararon para atacarla.

Una niña no les quitaría a su adorado Naruto

-Suficiente Hinata- Naruto se paró a su lado, sonriendo divertido.

-P-pero...-

Naruto puso una mano en su cabeza y miró a las mujeres.

-Lo siento, pero tiene razón- rodeó sus hombros y la pegó a él, sonriendo- soy suyo- y se alzó de hombros, como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más simple del mundo.

Las mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas, mirando al rubio sin poder creérselo mientras Hinata bajaba su cabeza, sonrojada furiosamente.

-Y también es cierto que soy el padre del niño que lleva en su vientre- una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro- así que...ahora soy un hombre ocupado-

-P-pero...-

-Naruto-san...-

Y algunas de las mujeres lloraron.

-N-Naruto...-Hinata le miró, sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza. Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, Naruto la pegó contra su pecho y bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Hinata quedó asombrada.

Las mujeres abrieron sus ojos, sonrojándose.

-Un hombre que ama a su mujer...-Hinata miró sus labios- por encima de todo- y juntó sus labios, rodeando su cintura. Hinata rodeó su cuello y se puso de puntillas, devolviendo ese beso.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, asqueado mientras Sakura sonreía y las demás mujeres quedaban boquiabiertas.

-Me vas a explicar que ha pasado aquí- Sakura miró a Sasuke, que de repente estaba a su lado. Ella sonrió, viendo a todas las mujeres y después a esa pareja.

-Nada que no puedas ver aquí- Sasuke les miró- se ha enamorado-

Y antes esas palabras, Sasuke bajó su negra mirada, sonriendo.

-Dobe-

* * *

><p><em>Por la tarde-noche...<em>

-Eres un enfermo- gruñó el Kurama, haciendo sonreír al rubio

-Di lo que quieras, zorrito, porque en lo que resta de día no pienso hacerte caso-

Y levantándose de la silla, se colocó bien sus gafas redondas, colocadas casi en la punta de la nariz y miró su vestimenta. Unos pantalones de tela normales, una camisa blanca medio desabrochada con la corbata mal colocada y una bata blanca sobre esta. Sonrió y apoyándose en la mesa, miró la puerta del baño, esperando ansioso el resultado de su experimento.

La puerta se abrió y su sonrisa se amplió.

Hinata salió del baño, observándose con esa ropa.

-Naruto...esto...-empezando desde abajo, iba descalza; unas medias negras un dos dedos más arriba de sus rodillas, una falda tableada de color azul oscuro que le pareció demasiado corta, una blusa blanca de botones con una corbata roja, también llevaba su cabello recogido en dos trenzas, brillo sobre sus labios y unas gafas negras y grandes que en su opinión, la hacían parecer aun más pequeña de lo que era.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, se sorprendió al verle con una bata y unas gafas, además de esa ropa tan...diferente a él. Pero decidió seguir con lo suyo. Ahora eso era más importante.

-Naruto...yo...siento...lo de está mañana- bajó su cabeza, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos- n-no estuvo bien..- le miró un momento para ver su reacción, pero él siguió con sus brazos cruzados- p-pero...sentí...sentí algo que me enfadó al verte rodeado de...todas esa mujeres-cerró sus ojos, abochornada- ¡actué sin pensar!-hizo una reverencia, quedándose así- ¡perdóname!-

Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Acércate, Hinata- y ella asó lo hizo, cabizbaja hasta pararse a un paso de él y esperar esa reprimenda. Y bien que se la merecía. ¿Quien le decía que actuar así no traía sus consecuencias? - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer contigo?-se asombró cuando este la alzó y la sentó en la mesa apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y a cada lado y acercando su rostro-¿debería castigarte por ello?-

Hinata siguió mirándole, sonrojada y sin comprender mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio, que alzó su mano para agarrar una de sus trenzas y de ahí sacarle la goma que la sujetaba. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, para después desmontarlas con cuidado. Una vez libre el cabello y medio ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros Naruto sonrió ladino.

-Naruto-kun...-murmuró ella extrañada; pero Naruto negó, volviendo a acercar su rostro.

-A partir de ahora, soy Naruto-sensei-

-¿Naruto...sensei?- Asintiendo, Naruto le quitó las gafas y las guardó en su bolsillo.

-Exacto. Todo lo que ahora te ordene, deberás cumplirlo...- dijo besando su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa. Hinata cerró sus ojos, sonrojada furiosamente -soy tu profesor- separó sus labios de su cuello y miró aquellos maravilloso pechos bajo aquel sujetador de encaje negro, que tanto resaltaba su piel blanca y fina- y tú...mi alumna preferida- y la besó, lento, moviendo sus labios con suculenta lentitud, probándolos, llevándola al desespero, enredando su lengua, mordiendo su labio, acariciando con una mano su pierna que peligrosamente se acercaba a su intimidad y con la otra, abarcando su pecho. Hinata intentó agarrarse a él, pero Naruto se apartó, sonriendo.

-Pídemelo- y metió las manos en los bolsillos- pídeme que te toque, y lo haré-

Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Cerró sus ojos y empuñó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo que moriría en ese momento.

-Ese es tu castigo, pequeña Hyuuga. Un castigo...por gritar delante de todas que era tuyo-

Ella abrió sus ojos, pero no alzó su cabeza. Si lo hacía y le miraba, sentiría que se desmayaría. Tragó duro, desviando la mirada a un lado.

-N-Naruto...sensei...-la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió-...t-tóqueme...por favor...tóqueme- su corazón latía tan acelerado que sentía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

.

-Señorita Hyuuga, eso que me pide...-Hinata se estremeció al sentir sus dedos rozando su vientre- está prohibido que un profesor y una alumna...- agarró su nuca y acercó su boca su oído- mantengan relaciones sexuales- Hinata gimió al sentir la otra mano acariciar su intimidad sobre su braguita- pero...-besó su cuello y ascendió de nuevo a sus labios- creo que haré una excepción...-lo notaba, Naruto estaba retirándole las braguitas- y por ser tu...-Hinata entreabrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver los suyos dorados, como si el Kyuubi estuviera...- dedicaré cada parte de mi cuerpo, ha hacer gozar el tuyo- Hinata sólo pudo ver antes de que descendiera una sonrisa condenadamente sexy. Tras eso, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar sus ojos y gemir; gemir, gritar y jadear.

.

.

.

Y por fin Naruto pudo ver realizada su más deseada fantasía. _El profesor y la alumna_, una historia parecida a la de sus vidas, le atrajo hasta el punto de convertirse en una fantasía que deseaba cumplir.

Y bien que la cumplió. Sin embargo, esta no sería la única, por supuesto que no. Esta, entre otras que tenía pensadas se realizarían. No sabía cuando, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tan pronto como terminaran esta...

_La bella y la bestia _parecía tener una buena trama, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y como bien dice al final, fin! ^^ Un fic cortito, pero ya sabeis que sstoy desarrollando el otro y...espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr! Me pone muy feliz ver tantos, y hace que quiera seguir escribiendo y escribiendo jejeje<em>

_El otro fic, pronto llegara, por el momento, se esta desaarrollando así..._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
